Worthy of Trust
by VegetaGirl19
Summary: Bulma begins building feelings for Vegeta, but the question is can she trust him? All her life she was abused, lied to, raped and tortured. She trust little people that only being the Briefs and her body guard. She loses the people she never thought she could love and care for deeply... Can Vegeta help save her from the one person whom has caused all of her pain...
1. Chapter 1

Just to clarify things i do not own DBZ characters or any of that... Akira Toriyama does... NOW whom ever reads this story and you like it or even hate it PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS guys. It really helps. But i do hope that most of them will be positive reviews :) this story just came to my mind i hope you in enjoy. I will put up 4 chapters of this story for you to read, but i will stop there if i don't get much reviews. Enjoy...

* * *

Worthy of trust

 **Chapter 1: Demons**

"Mummy?"

I clutch my teddy tightly, holding it against my chest.

"Mummy? Where are you, I'm scared"

The place is dark and quiet. I hear my small feet pattering on the cold wooden floor as I made my way towards my mummy's bedroom. I stand in front of her bedroom door, keeping my teddy close to me. It is slightly opened, I can hear groaning and banging noises coming from behind the door.

"Mummy?"

The door creaks as I slowing open it, my eyes go wide at what my small blue eyes see. There was blood everywhere; on the walls, carpet, ceiling and on the bed. He has no clothes on, and my mummy doesn't either. He's on his knees and has his hands on my mummy's private part. What scares me more is my mummy isn't moving. She's covered in more blood then the room, her arm is dangling over the edge of the bed, blood dripping from her fingertips, her face is turned to the side. I can see a single tear in her blue eyes, she looks frightened, eyes wide opened.

My voice trembles "Mm…Mummy?"

Once I spoke, he stopped moving and slowly turned his bloody face to me. He's scary. He has a deep frown on his face, eyes opened wide, teeth clenched together.

He screams at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE BRAT!"

His voice hurts my ears "What's wrong with mummy? Why isn't she moving?"

I watch him stare at my mummy, then smiling evilly as he turned his attention to me.

"Mummy is; sleeping. Yeah, she's sleeping" he says it slowly, dragging every word "Why don't I help you sleep to?"

I shake my head, backing away from him. Mummy always told me to stay away from him.

"Oh? You don't want to join your precious mummy"

He hops off the bed and walks towards me, with his arms stretched out. I can't see, my eyes are blurry from the tears forming in them. I scream as I feel his rough hands on my small arms; gripping them tightly, so I can't escape.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, OR YOU WILL END UP JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER" he spits at me.

I let my tears fall down my face; I'm scared and I want my mummy.

"You're hurting me" I scream.

"You little Bitch!" he slaps me across the face and throws me across the room.

I hit the wall hard, I think I've broken my arm. It hurts to move it "Mummy!" I cry out.

"Mummy can't help you this time" he throws me on the bloody bed next to my mummy, and starts ripping off my clothes. I'm begging him to stop, but he roughly turns my face to my mummy. I cry looking into her blue eyes.

"Say good night to mummy little blue" he kisses my temples.

I can't move; I hurt everywhere; I'm bleeding down below; I feel nothing, but pain. I can hear the groaning and banging noises again, as I lay limp next to my mummy on the bloody sheets of the bed.

"Noooo!"

Bulma was twisting violently in her sleep; sweaty beads forming on her face and body "Don't touch me!" she could feel hands on her, shaking her roughly. She instantly awakens and swings her fist at the person whom put their hands on her.

"Whoa. Bulma dear it's me. Dr Briefs" he quickly dodges her punch before it made contact with his face.

Mrs Briefs grabs Bulma's shaking form into a hug, and rubs her back to calm her down "Shush, sweetie it's ok. You're safe"

Bulma surveys the room and sighs in relief. She's still with the Briefs. "I dreamed of him again" cried Bulma. She hated crying, it made her feel weak. But at times like this she couldn't help it. Every night her dreams got worse. No matter how many times the Briefs payed for session after session with a psychiatrist, it was never enough to rid her mind from her past.

"I can't take it anymore" she sobbed harder on Mrs Briefs shoulder, leaving it soaked from her tears.

"We know dear" Dr Briefs glances at his wife. A sad expression placed on both their faces.

It hurt them deeply to see the young girl still suffering. The memories of her torturous and painful past still plaque her mind. It was their body guard that had rescued her when she was 10 years old. He was in a state of shock when they arrived at the hospital, he called them about the whole thing wanting them to be there for the child. The police were involved, questioning them on the child's state. When they asked of the whereabouts of her parents their body guard had informed them that they were not around at the time he helped the young girl. Because the police couldn't locate her parents the briefs agreed to adopt her. They didn't want her put in an orphanage.

"Bulma honey, we were thinking. What if you went to school? Make some friends. It may…"

"School? What are you talking about? Why? I've been home schooled since the both of you took me in, and I'm comfortable with just that. No one will want to befriend me anyways. What's the point? I'm nothing" she pushes Mrs Briefs away from her and buries her face in her hands.

"Now Bulma, you know that's not true. You are a Briefs…" Bulma interrupts her.

"WHY MUST YOU KEEP SAYING THAT! IM NOT A BRIEFS. YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER" Bulma yells "I don't deserve this life you have given me"

Mrs Briefs was near tears as she ran out of Bulma's room. Her husband watching her leave "You know dear. Just because you are not our biological daughter does not mean we don't see you as our own. We love you from the day we saw you. Your mother even more, every day. She's always wanted a child, a daughter at that. But she is unable to have children, but you were unaware of this of course. We don't know exactly what you have been through when you lived with 'him' but what we see in you every day we could only imagine the torment you had to endure. A child at that age shouldn't experience what you have. We don't think any less of you though, you're not nothing. In fact you are everything that we always wanted in a child, well of course you're not a child anymore. We just want what's best for you. We want you to be happy dear" before he left the room in search for his wife he turned to Bulma who was staring at him, sadly "Do what makes you happy. But remember this; your mother and I love you no matter what" and with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Bulma gripped her legs tightly. She was upset at herself, the briefs, practically the world. She wished that the years she spent with them her past would vanish, so she could live a happy life. But it kept creeping up on her every turn she took. Landing her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes emptying her mind in a deep sleep.

 ** _Next morning…_**

Awakening to a bright light shining through the curtains. She groaned and put the blanket over her face avoiding the rays of light. Mornings was never her favourite. Today was Sunday, she recalled last night's events with her adoptive parents, feeling guilty for the nasty words she screamed in their faces. Both have been nothing but kind and loving to her, that's what frustrated her the most. She should be the happiest child to have the luxurious life she has now, but deep down in the pit of her stomach, felt she didn't deserve a bit of it. As far as she could remember, all she was taught was to obey an order if refused she was to go without food. And that wasn't the worst part. Her childhood didn't consist of hugs and kisses; instead it was beatings and chains. She didn't even remember if her biological mother showed her the same kindness as Mrs Briefs did, her dreams only reminded her of the bad that happened in her life with 'him'. Bulma closed her eyes to rid the images of 'him' out of her mind. When she reopened them a thought came to her mind "I need to apologise to them. Maybe I should go to school. If what they say will help get rid of these demons then so be it. But make friends?" she wasn't a hundred percent certain with her decision, but she had to make it up to them somehow.

She entered her bathroom, washed her face and dried it. Examining her appearance in the mirror she noticed dark circles under her bright blue eyes, possibly from lack of sleep from the past few nights. She walked out of her room, shut the door and made her way down stairs. There was a glorious aroma in the air, the smell of fresh pancakes cooking. She knew it was Mrs Briefs in the kitchen. It amazed Bulma that the rich couple did not have maids. Mrs Briefs always said she loved to cook and clean herself, so that's all she did on a daily basis.

Bulma watched her humming while flipping the pancakes in the pan. She went to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Ahem" Bulma interrupted.

"Oh my, sweetie you scared the living day lights out of me" she giggled.

Bulma looked at her seriously, she never was use to the Briefs acting like nothing happened when she would act so horribly towards them. She remember she always was punished for such behaviour. It made no sense.

"I urhm…"

"What is it sweetie" asked Mrs Briefs, tilting her head to the side.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I…. you know; last night; look I didn't mean anything I said, I was just emotional and… Why must you guys always be so… it's frustrating ok" Bulma frowned when she saw the smile on Mrs Briefs face grow.

"Sweetie me and your fa…" she hesitated, not sure how Bulma would react.

"It's ok" stated Bulma.

Mrs Briefs smiled "Your father and I, we love you very much. We just want you to be happy. And I'm sorry I suddenly opened up about the 'going to school thing' so early, but we thought that if you met some new people and made some friends you might open up more. Who knows you may even be happier"

'I doubt it would make me happy, but I know that it's what they want. It would make up for what I said to them. Maybe I should bring Nappa with me? He can keep guard while I… No I must not let him think I'm weak. It's only school I don't need my body guard'

"Ok" she whispered.

"Ok what sweetie?"

Bulma rolled her eyes "Ok I'll go to school. But on one condition. If I don't like it you will pull me out and never speak of it again promise?"

Mrs Briefs squealed in delight "Of course sweetie. This is fantastic, I must tell your father the good news. You will start first thing tomorrow. Oh my so much to do today we have to get you books and some new clothing and…"

Bulma stopped listening and stared at Mrs Briefs as she paced back and forth around the kitchen, unaware that the pancakes were burning. She didn't think she had to start school tomorrow. She could hear her heart beating in her chest. What would the other students think of her, it's not like she cared what they thought anyway, but she was curious. 'I can't believe I'm going through with this'

* * *

Reviews guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First impression**

Bulma sighed heavily, today was the day she starts high school, senior year at West City High. 'Why did I have to agree to this' thought Bulma as she stared at the grinning faces of her adoptive parents. Her body guard was also there to see her off on her first day, but was behind them staring through his black tinted glasses, nodding his head to her. He was always a quiet guy.

"Sweetie I packed your favourite food for lunch, I also put a first aid kit, bottles of water, hydration is important, and I put some money in there just in case. Don't worry I put them all in capsules so I could fit it all in your backpack…"

"I upgraded the motorbike a little, it can now go 300 miles per hour, I know it's ridiculous but you never know. You're the only that has one of these beauties. It has a GPS built inside it, it also has… "

Bulma couldn't catch a word they were saying as they spoke over the top of each other. So she just nodded and agreed with every word that came out of their mouths. Once they said to hurry along Bulma put her helmet on and hopped on her bike, with her backpack. She heard the engine roar to life as she turned the key to ignition she waved back at the Briefs and Nappa, driving off the property of Capsule Corporation.

She sped through the slow traffic of west city. To her surprise it felt good to be out of the house, never has she been alone before she was always accompanied by her body guard or Dr Briefs and his wife. She took side way glances at the buildings, parks and the citizens as she drove towards the high school.

'Turn left at Torn St. And you will arrive at your destination'

When she turned the corner first thing she saw was a huge metal gate that read 'West City High' in big bold letters. Slowing driving in front of the gate it opened allowing her to enter. Taking in her surroundings of the school she couldn't help but feel a little nervous as all the students just stared at her and whispered amongst each other. 'What the fuck is all their problem' thought Bulma.

She parked her motor bike in the schools parking lot and hopped off it, turning the engine off. Unclipping her bike helmet, she swayed her long cerulean hair from side to side in hopes that it is somewhat decent after where her helmet. When she turned around to go into the building she smacked into what seemed like a brick wall.

"Wow sweet ride. I have never seen one of these babies around before" the guy whistled loudly while examining her bike.

Bulma looked at him, frowning. He had dark black hair that went in different directions, he had a red football jersey on, which had the schools logo on it, and wore blue jeans and sneakers.

"Man you must be rich to afford this. Anyways, I'm Kakarott, but everyone calls me Goku" he stretched his hand out for her to shake, she hesitated.

"Hey…. I don't bite" he smiled.

'Oh come on. It's just a hand shake Bulma' she took his hand in hers and shook it. She exhaled not realising she was holding her breath "Names Bulma"

"Nice to meet you Bulma. I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new?" he tilted his head to the side lost in her blue ocean like eyes.

She felt uncomfortable "How did you figure that out? Do I wear some sort of sign on my forehead?" frowned Bulma.

"Well I'm pretty popular here I know everyone in this school" he gave her an all teeth smile.

"Why are you talking to the 'weird' new kid if you're so popular then?" snapped Bulma.

Goku frowned "I don't think you're weird at all. I just wanted to say hey. That's what makes me popular I guess, I am not a bully if that's what you think got me popular in the first place. I'm an outgoing kind of guy. If I have offended you in any way, I'm very sorry, Bulma" he was about to leave to go search for his friends when he felt small hands on his shoulder.

"Hey… Look I'm sorry. I had a rough week. I can get a little cranky at times I'm sorry" never has Bulma spoken to another person her own age. It's all very new to the blue haired teen.

Goku Smiled brightly at her "Hey no worries. People have their days" he laughed "You know what why don't you come with me. I can introduce you to my friends, don't worry they are really cool and nice. Well except for one of them he can be a cranky guy sometimes, hey you two may have some things in common"

Bulma raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at his assumption.

"Hey look there's some of them now" he grabbed her hand and waved at his friends. She tensed up immediately. Goku was unaware of this as he dragged her away from her bike, with her helmet still in her other hand.

"Sup guys. I want you to meet Bulma; Bulma this is Chi Chi, Jane and Krillen"

"Call me 18 I hate the name Jane" said the blonde glaring at Goku.

"Nice to meet you Bulma" said the short bald guy.

"What do you think you're doing Goku" yelled Chi Chi, she sized Bulma up and glared at her hand holding onto Goku's. Bulma catching onto the problem, quickly ripped her hand out of Goku's and backed away from the girl, not wanting to start anything 'Great my first day of school and I'm already causing trouble. I knew this was a bad idea' thought Bulma.

Goku stepped in between Chi Chi and Bulma "Whoa, Chi Chi. She's new here. I bumped into her…. And well I thought I could introduce her to you guys" explained Goku.

"Argh, fine. But I'll warn you though little missy stay away from my Goku" she yelled in Bulma's face.

Bulma watched the girl storm off into the building.

Goku sighed he didn't bother chasing after his girlfriend. It would only make matters worse "Don't worry about her. She's been really angry lately, I've tried asking her what's wrong but I never get any answers. Maybe she's on her lady friend again this month?"

"Argh Goku that's gross. That's even worse than saying period" snapped 18.

"Hey, it's gross when guys have to say period" said Krillen, defending Goku from his girlfriend, which was a big mistake.

"Oh really" she smacked him on the back of his head, grabbed his ear and dragged him in the other direction creating some distance from Bulma and Goku. All you could hear was him pleading for her to let go.

"Oh man. That was the worst first impression. I promise they are not like this all the time. I guess they are moody because summer vacation is over" Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Well how about I give you a quick tour of the school and then I can take you to the student office to get your schedule?" Goku looked at her and waited for her to respond.

Bulma stared at him 'this guy doesn't give up does he, I might as well since I have no idea where anything is' she simply nodded her head.

"Great well let's start with outside since we are out here" said Goku as they began walking towards the large oval.

 ** _Inside school building…_**

"And this is the cafeteria, where we come to have our lunch and hang with friends and all that good stuff" they had been roaming around the school, what felt like hours to Bulma as she got bored at every turn. Suddenly she straightened her posture as she heard someone scream out to Goku.

"Kakarott!" the guy stomped towards Goku and grabbed him by the hem of his jacket, completely unaware of Bulma's presence.

"Urhm, hey Vegeta. How are you this morning?" laughed Goku nervously.

"Cut the crap Kakarott. Where the hell were you this morning? I waited for 2 hours for your idiotic ass to pick me up from my place at 6am and not any later" yelled Vegeta.

"Well I… was" Vegeta cut him off.

"And because you didn't come get me, my damn father had to drop me off before he got to the office this morning. I nearly ripped off my ears from his complaining all the way here. Do you know how much I…" before he could finish arguing with Goku, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him from behind. With curiosity he turned to see whom dared stand there enjoying the show. 'If the kid had any brains he would know that staring at me is fucking rude' as he turned his head, there stood a beautiful girl. She wore a plain white shirt, with a black leather jacket over the top and dark blue jeans that hugged her shapely long legs, they were ripped at the knees. To his surprise she was wearing sneakers, most of the girls here wore heels. She had long shiny blue hair that touched her slim waist, her curves as Vegeta checked her out was weakening to the knees. He finally rested his onyx eyes on her blue ones. Goku interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Vegeta that's Bulma she just started today" explained Goku. He laughed to himself as he watched Vegeta gawk at Bulma, he's never seen Vegeta stunned before especially in front of a girl.

"I…am…Urhm" Vegeta let go of Goku and stuttered as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He then noticed a slight frown forming between her eyes.

0"Mmm Goku ill… Urhm I'll see you around maybe. I'm going to go to the student office to get my schedule. And thanks for showing me around" with that Bulma went running down the corridor towards the student office. Vegeta tilted his head to the side staring at her ass.

"Man Vegeta you should've seen the look on your face when you saw her" Goku laughed bending over, resting his hands one his knees as his laughter started hurting his stomach "I'm…. I… am… am" Goku mimicked him as he continued laughing.

Vegeta shook his head and growled "FUCK YOU, YOU OVER GROWN BRAT!" he stormed off heading to his first class, with Goku following him behind. They were always put in the same classes every year.

Vegeta's mind was somewhere else as he walked down the hall. He couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired girl. 'I can't believe I was actually fucking nervous. And Kakarott out of all people was the one to witness it. Damn her'

 ** _Student office…_**

"Here you go dear. Your schedule, map of the school and the combination and number of your locker. Now better hurry hon, the bell rang 10 minutes ago"

Bulma thanked the old lady and grabbed her helmet that was on the counter. She walked down the hall and stood in front of the science room. She was told that Dr Briefs sorted her classes out. Of course he would have chosen science and engineering, she did admit that she loved doing them, but never knew she could actually do them. She sighed and then knocked on the door.

"You're late dear" said the teacher, opening the door wide.

"I'm sorry. I'm new" mumbled Bulma.

"Well that's alright. Just don't make it a habit ok" he smiled, stepping to the side to let her in the classroom. She avoided eye contact with the other students.

"Now what is your name so I can mark you here?" he asked.

"It's Urhm Bulma…" she hesitated to say her last name "Briefs" whispering it softly.

"I can't hear you dear"

"It's Bulma Briefs" she ignored the reaction it had on everyone.

"Briefs? Daughter of the Dr Briefs? Owner and creator of Capsule Corporation?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Wow I had no idea he had a child"

It was true no one knew about the Briefs having a child, well adopting one. She rarely showed her face in the public eye, for numerous reasons. One being she hated attention, it's why she tried not to get in trouble.

"What an honor to have you in my class dear. Now go and take a seat and we will begin the lesson"

Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat, facing the entire class. Never has she seen so many eyes on her at once, it made her nervous, yet angry. Scanning the room for a spare seat she noticed Goku sitting at the back smiling at her. On his right side sat the guy she met earlier in the hall, who had hair that stood up like a flame, was bickering with a girl who was sitting next to him. 'Hmm he has a girlfriend and he had the audacity to perv on me. Disgusting' thought Bulma. She walked slowly towards the spare seat on Goku's left, she sighed.

"Aww man I didn't know you were the daughter of the famous Dr Briefs" said Goku.

"It must have slipped my mind" she'll never get used to being called the daughter of the Briefs.

"My father works for yours. Ain't that cool"

Bulma ignored him, as she listened to the teacher explain chemical reactions. She jot down some notes in her book and noticed that no one was really listening to the teacher. Goku was snoring next to her, a group of girls were giggling looking at their phones, and some boys were throwing paper balls around the classroom. She shook her head and continued to focus on the science lesson.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she felt as though someone was watching her, it had shivers going up her spine. Looking up from her book and past Goku's sleeping form, those onyx eyes were watching her intensely, again.

She couldn't place the exact word of the feeling she was experiencing yet again when looking into his onyx orbs. That was why she fled when she met him in the hall. She couldn't understand what it was about him that made her feel… good. She watched the corner of his mouth turn into a small smirk. She could tell right away he was a ladies man, with a face like his she was sure he had more than one girl at his feet. Behind him she saw the girl he was arguing with, she was wearing too much makeup on her face you could hardly tell if she was a real person or not. She was glaring holes in Bulma face. 'Oh no not another girl' thought Bulma.

Vegeta noticed that he didn't have her full attention anymore as he watched her innocent eyes stare behind him, no doubt Kira, his girlfriend was secretly planning Bulma's death with her beady little eyes. He frowned, annoyed she ruined his moment. For weeks he was trying to break up with her. He had enough of her nagging him all the time. The only reason he dated her was because of his father, his intention was to have them date in hopes that it could get him in her father's good book, which hasn't happened for years that he has worked for her father. Vegeta despises him for dragging him into it. No matter how many times he slept with so many girls, she still stayed with him, it was insane.

"Vegeta don't you dare go after her. I saw the way you looked at the slut. You're with me. If you don't make me happy I'll make sure my daddy finds out" she whispered angrily.

"Like I care you spoilt brat" he hissed. 'She can talk. She looks like a whore in her getup. Mini skirt, high heels, crop top. Disgusting' thought Vegeta.

"How dare you…"

"Kira Arata. Keep your voice down during class. Or do I have to move you to the front like a junior"

The class started snickering including Bulma. It was the first time she truly giggled. She glanced at Vegeta one last time, he was smirking at her. Bulma blushed.

"That's it!" screamed Kira. She launched at Bulma, ready to punch her.

Bulma saw her fist in slow motion flying toward her face. She dodged it and swiftly put her in a head lock. Being careful not to snap the girl's neck. The entire classroom was quiet as they witnessed how quickly Bulma moved. She looked around the room, all eyes on her once again. Even Goku's 'when had he awaken?'

"Kira, I want you to march your way to the principal's office immediately. In fact I'll take you myself" spoke the teacher, breaking the silence.

Bulma released her but still stood her ground in case the girl hit her by surprise.

"What! She started it. Just because she's a Briefs doesn't mean she is to be treated like royalty. And you" she pointed her sharp acrylic nail in Bulma's face "How dare you put your hands on me"

Bulma glared "I was simply defending myself"

"Kira" warned the teacher.

Before she followed the teacher out she whispered to Bulma "I'll teach you not to mess with me, Briefs"

Bulma watched them leave the classroom 'My first day and already I have made an enemy. Fuck this'

* * *

Reviews much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Body guard**

There were fist thrown from left to right. Blood and sweat dripped to the ground, as two figures fought vigorously in a spacious room.

"You're not concentrating" yelled one of them landing a punch in the others face, falling backwards, their head bounced off the ground. Trembling in pain trying to get back on to their feet.

"What's the matter with you? You're never caught off guard. And I should know, I have trained you for years now Bulma" staring down at the girl, he crossed his arms over his chest unimpressed with her performance. They had been training for 4 hours and every minute during the training session, he has landed too many hits on the girl.

She peeked up at her body guard, grunting in response.

"Just help me up already Nappa"

He wanted to continue arguing with her, but decided to let it slide, for now. Picking her up by the hand and supporting her limp body to his, they walked out of the training room, and headed down the hallway to her bedroom. He placed her on to the bed and entered her en-suite bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up in bandages, he couldn't help but feel curious as to why she was not focused in their training. He's never seen her look so… lost.

"Don't even think about asking me how my day was Nappa, I can see it on your face. If you're desperate to know it was beyond terrible and I will not be going back to that blasted school tomorrow or ever" she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. Stubbornly ignoring the pain that shot through her entire body from the simple movement.

"So you're just going to give up, just like that huh? Pathetic Bulma" he glared at her, furious by her cowardly actions. He knew of her past, every detail of it, as she openly told him through the years. It was why they trained together, so she could defend herself if he was not around. She was like a daughter to him, they grew closer and connected more with each other than she did with the Briefs "Bulma, I have known you for 8 years. Never have I heard of you giving up on anything, especially something so small like attending school"

It was true, usually when she set her mind on something she never gave up. But this specific thing was different. After the little 'incident', as Bulma had though it to be, in her first class that morning. It spread around the entire school that the 'new kid' had a fight with Kira, who apparently is the most popular girl at West City high, figures. They also found out she was Bulma Briefs daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, this meant hiding anywhere on the school grounds without being detected was impossible. She frowned annoyed with herself, what topped everything off was after she walked out of her first class.

 ** _After science class…_**

 _Bulma left the science room just as the bell rang, she was out of there in a flash, hoping to avoid any questions from the students. She sprinted down the corridor and rounded the corner, smacking into someone, knocking them both on to the ground. Rubbing her head she opened her eyes to see who she came in contact with. He had a scar on his left eye and shoulder length hair that was black in colour. For some reason Bulma's senses were acting up around him._

 _"Hey why you in such a hurry sweet cheeks" he winked at her and got up on to his feet. Offering his hand to Bulma to help her up._

 _Bulma's instincts never failed her before and right now she couldn't trust this guy. She slapped his hand away and got up on her own._

 _"Feisty are we?" he grinned. 'Just the way I love them'_

 _Bulma backed away from him, about to leave when she felt his arm around her waist. She tensed._

 _"Where do you think you're going? You haven't even apologised for running into me. How rude" he laughed as he felt her body tremble under his touch, thinking that she was aroused._

 _"Let me go!" Bulma screamed, but she found herself struggling underneath him, trying to escape. She couldn't get out of his strong hold, she was scared. Her past flooded her mind, replaying the first time she was touched inappropriately._

 _"Oh no you don't" he covered her mouth to mute her screaming, dragging her into the janitor's closet that was close by. He was stopped, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the hall._

 _"Pathetic as always. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"_

 _Bulma looked up at her saviour, it was the flame haired guy._

 _"Vegeta, you always have to ruin my fun don't you shorty" getting up from the ground he stood in front of Vegeta._

 _"How about I match your other eye to your left Yamcha? I'll be happy to kick your ass again" Vegeta looked up at the other, not intimated by the taller student._

 _Yamcha knew he was not strong enough to beat him so he grunted and turned on his heel heading the other direction._

 _Vegeta stared after him until he was out of sight. Turning his attention to the girl he helped her up on to her feet. They stared into each other's eyes not wanting to break the connection. Vegeta was the first to speak._

 _"Urhm… Are you ok?"_

 _"I am. Thank you" Bulma looked at him a little too long. She noticed the smirk on his face, frowning she began to get angry. "I have to go"_

 _"Hey… Wait a minute" he grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving, spinning her around to face him once again. "I just helped you out and you go and run away from me…"_

 _"Oh you didn't have to do it if you didn't want to jerk" she swung her fist just missing his face._

 _"Whoa calm the fuck down. I just…" she spoke over the top of him._

 _"You just what huh! You thought if saving me you could actually get into my pants just like that! I didn't need your help…"_

 _"By the fucking looks of it you fucking did. What's your problem?"_

 _"My problem? My problem is that guys like you always look at girls as sex toys or even a punching bag…"_

 _"What! Are you insane? I didn't think anything of that. I just wanted to fucking help you. You fucking freak" Vegeta winced he didn't mean to call her that._

 _Bulma looked at him, shocked. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Clenching her fist to the side, she raised an open palm, ready to slap him across the face, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead she bolted through the crowd of onlookers that surrounded her and Vegeta and went out front to her bike. Starting the engine she sped off the grounds of the school and drove out of the city to her favourite place she liked to disappear to._

 _The ocean glistened under the sunset, wind blowing lightly through her cerulean hair, covering the sides of her face. She had been sitting there half the day clearing her mind from the world. Not wanting to worry about anything. Thinking back to when her mother use to bring her here when she was little. She can't remember much of her mother, which would always anger her._

 _"I wish you were here mummy" She whispered into the wind hoping that her mother could hear it from the heavens._

 _(space)_

Bulma shook her head, staring at Nappa who was looking at her with an expression that read 'I –want-to-know' suddenly becoming mad she yelled "Nappa you know nothing of what I've been through, yeah you know what happened but you'll never understand the pain I had to endure. It will live with me forever. Going to that school didn't help at all. My first day and I had people talking about me, most negative. I had a girl nearly have my ass for lunch because her idiotic boyfriend was holding my hand. I made an enemy in my first fucking class, and her boyfriend won't fucking stop staring at me, which drives me insane because for some reason it feels good. And to put the fucking cherry on top, I was nearly fucking raped, right there at that stupid school. The years I trained with you, I fucking panicked. My past flooded through my fucking mind when he put his hands on me… I just can't go through that again… that blasted fucking…" Bulma brought her knees to her chest and put her head on them, silently cursing herself as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Nappa looked at her with sympathy. The Briefs had informed him on allowing her to attend this high school for her own benefit, he agreed on it. But he didn't expect this to happen to her, all in one day at that. His blood boiled when she told him that she was almost raped 'what are teens doing these days?' thought Nappa. He looked down at her and rested his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. She didn't tense up this time, because she knew Nappa would always protect her. Bulma threw her arms around his neck and cried her heart out. He has never seen her so broken, for years she had all her emotions bottled up.

"Bulma stop this whimpering at once. You are stronger than this, have I not taught you anything? You are not weak, you are a survivor. I promised you from day one I would protect you" he looked her in the eyes to show how serious he was.

"Thanks Nappa. I don't think I would do this without you" she smiled.

"Good. Now I expect you to go to that school tomorrow. I will come with you to keep guard and to make sure no one touches you. If you request it?" asked Nappa.

She thought about it for a while and nodded her head. "I think that'll be best, thanks Nappa"

He growled "Enough with this thanks, it's disgusting"

Bulma laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

And this is where i stop :) not completely but only if i get a few reviews on this story :) enjoy your last chapter... it won't be your last if you can just review it :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Day two**

"Get up, Get up, Get up, Veggie"

Vegeta groaned in his pillow. He isn't a morning person. His little brother was bouncing on his bed, ruining his dreams of a blue haired angel.

"Get off me you pest!" Vegeta wacked him with his pillow causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow… I'm telling mum on you" he bolted out of the room screaming bloody murder.

"I hate this house"

Vegeta whipped his covers off him a hopped out of bed, blinking his eyes several times he walked in to his bathroom, quickly showering. Drying himself off, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans, plain white top and his football jersey and went with the normal sneakers for school. Stomping down the stairs he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. His mother was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast, his father was reading the newspaper and his brother was poking his tongue at him. The normal routine for his family.

"You better watch it freak"

"Or what mum and dad are here. You can't do anything to me" he poked his tongue again, causing Vegeta's eye to twitch.

"Want a bet" he got up from his seat ready to pound his brother's face, until his father spoke from behind his newspaper.

"Don't you think about it Vegeta, leave your brother alone"

He slumped back in his seat. He hated it when his parents spoiled his brother.

"Tarble, how much bacon do you want?" his mother voiced.

"2 please mum"

Vegeta ignored his brother and looked at his father, it has been 2 weeks since he hasn't driven his car.

"Father I was wondering…" Vegeta's father didn't let him finish. He slapped the newspaper he was reading down on the table, making his wife and younger son jump.

"No Vegeta. I know what you are going to ask for. You will not have your car. You know the consequences. You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you not to go to that party. And what did you do, you did the exact opposite. Going to that party was bad enough, until you rocked up at the door step with two officers by your side. Do you know how embarrassed I am? I could kick you out of this house…"

"Well why don't you!" Vegeta yelled, looking his father in the eye. "If I disappoint you so much, just say the word and I'll leave this perfect little family that you deem us to be. What do you expect me to do, you're never home. You are always at the fucking office. I don't have a father to look up to. And when you are home you don't even spend time with us, only ordering us around. You're not perfect yourself, I know what you really are doing late at night in that fucking office. It's probably why you haven't been promoted yet, here I am dating your fucking bosses' daughter, and it's the most miserable relationship I have been in. I hate her. I have done plenty of shit for you, things that you don't even know about" Vegeta stared back at his father, to his mother and Tarble. They sat there in silence shocked at Vegeta's outburst. "Mother deserves better than you, so does Tarble. This family is broken and you know that, stop kidding yourself. I've done so much for you. I never get anything in return. You know what Fuck this" he grabbed his bag and lunch and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He didn't bother calling Kakarott to pick him up, he wanted to walk to clear his mind. Vegeta knew that his parents wanted to divorce ever since Tarble was born, but for both their kids' sake they wanted to wait it out to see where it went. It only made matters worse, behind closed doors they would argue non-stop. Which is why he hated that they acted like a happy family when obviously they weren't. It is why they spoiled Tarble, in hopes that he won't have to find out. Vegeta shook his head and continued his walk down the street to his school.

It took him half an hour to get there, luckily he had left the house on the time he did. He walked through the gates and immediately saw Kakarott, sitting at their usual spot underneath an oak tree.

"Sup Geta" he cracked opened one of his eyes, smiling goofily at him.

"Don't fucking call me that moron" Vegeta dumped his bag at his feet and sat down on the grass.

"Got something on your mind?"

"It's none of your business" Vegeta growled.

"Your dad again?" asked Goku, completely ignoring his best-friends attitude.

Kakarott was the only one that knew of his problems at home, it's the reason they were best friends. Since they were kids they had a lot in common, number one being good fighters. He's the only one that put up with his shit. Vegeta was interrupted by the sound of a motor bike pulling up behind him, turning around he saw the girl swaying her blue hair from side to side, holding her helmet under her arm. Beside her a black SUV parked, it had tinted windows. A tall muscular man hopped out, slamming the door as he did. He had glasses on and a black suit. 'The fuck?' thought Vegeta. Getting up on his feet he noticed everyone stopped and stared at her and the stranger that accompanied her. She frowned at everyone before her and scanned the crowd of students, her blue eyes landing on him. Vegeta wasn't sure if it was him that she was staring at, but he confirmed it true when he noticed her walking slowly toward him with the black suited guy in tow. She stood in front of him staring into his eyes, her plump lips were slightly opened.

"My body guard insisted that I apologise to you for my behaviour. I'm sorry for yesterday, but I am thankful that you saved me, really I am. I could've handled it myself but… Well yeah anyways thanks. I'll see you around maybe" she gave him a slight smirk and walked away, not giving him a second to respond.

Vegeta wasn't expecting her to apologise, he had actually forgotten about the whole thing that happened yesterday. He was only thinking about how gorgeous she was. He smirked, she actually spoke to him. It only lasted a few minutes before his girlfriend jumped on his back.

"Hey baby" she practically screamed in his ear.

"Get off me your weighing me down you cow" he struggled to remove her from him, looking at his best friend for help.

"Oh look Chi chi…" Goku ran.

"Asshole" he yelled after his so called best-friend.

Vegeta was getting mad. "Would you get the fuck off me!" she jumped and was about to cry.

"I get it you like her don't you Vegeta?" tears ran down her face, smudging the heavily coated mascara she wore.

"What the fuck are you on about now?"

"I saw you with her yesterday. My brother should have bashed her then maybe…"

"Are you insane? Your whole fucking family must be fucked in the head. Your brother is a fucking rapist, why do think he has a fucking scar on his eye huh? I did that the last time he tried to take advantage of a girl. And you, you are a fucking psycho to think that it's ok for your brother to do that shit"

 _SLAP_

The right side of Vegeta's face burned from the slap he received from Kira. His frown deepened as he slowly turned his face back to her.

"Don't you dare talk about my family you'll regret this Vegeta. You and that blue haired Bitch!" she stormed off.

Bulma had seen the whole thing play before her. She was a few meters away from the crowd. She felt as if it was her fault Vegeta had to go through this.

"So that kid likes you huh?" said Nappa, smirking.

"I doubt that Nappa. I mean look at me" he did just that looking at her from head to toe.

"I see nothing wrong with you Bulma. Stop doubting yourself. Now let's go to your class, your father has already informed the school of my presence" Bulma nodded, but glancing at Vegeta one last time.

"Well what do we do now? Should we call the boss?"

"Yeah, give him a call"

A black vehicle was parked out front of the large gate of West City High. Two men in scruffy looking clothes sat quietly in the car, one was on the phone.

"Boss we have located the girl"

"Fantastic…" said the other on the receiving end of the call.

"But we may have a problem" his voice was shaky.

"And what may that be"

"The girl, she is accompanied by her… body guard" he winced, his ears ringing from the loud cursing and shouting from the other end of the call.

 ** _Receiving end of call…_**

Clutching the phone in his hand tightly, screaming silently to himself as he threw objects across the room of his cheap apartment.

"Fuck. Fuck. That bastard. He should die already, saves me the fucking trouble. If it wasn't for him she would still be mine!" he cursed loudly. Holding the phone to his side his other hand gripping and pulling his hair roughly. He remembered like it was yesterday when the bastard burst through his house and took what was his. He could never forget.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _I heard her scream loudly down below in the basement, but I didn't think much of it as it was a constant routine for her to do when being punished. That was until I heard a loud banging from the front door, I ignored it and continued to watch TV. The door then broke down revealing a tall man standing there with an angry expression on his face._

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are breaking into my house…." my face suddenly burned with pain as he punched me. Falling backwards from the force of the punch I hit the ground, hands on my face as it bled through my fingers. "You fucking…" I was cut off by a swift kick to the ribs. He grabbed my shirt lifting me off the ground._

 _"Where the fuck is she!" he growled._

 _"What the fuck are you…" again not letting me finished he punch me hard in my stomach._

 _"You fucking know what I'm talking about. I heard her from…"_

 _It was then they both heard an agonising scream coming from the basement. 'That little fucking bitch!' I thought angrily to himself._

 _He threw me on the ground and ran toward the voice of the girl he had chained up and gagged, which didn't make sense how she managed to speak let alone scream. With him fending for the girl, I quickly got up on my feet limping toward the table where I left my pistol. I grab it checking that it's fully loaded. Aiming towards the opened door of the basement I wait. The silent whimpering of the girl was becoming closer and closer, the heavy footsteps of the intruder gave me enough warning. Once in view I shot one single bullet to the man's chest. He dropped the girl and fell to the ground clutching his chest, growling in pain. I smirk watching her cower next to her saviour._

 _"What you thought I would just let him take what's mine" I crouch in front of her laughing at the haunted expression on her face. "He's not going to take you away to paradise if that's what you think. In fact I'm going to kill him right in front of you. So the next time you pull a stunt like this ill punish you more than ever" I stood in front of him raising my gun, finger on the trigger "Any last words?" I said to him._

 _"Yeah… Two" In my weakened state he managed to kick my legs. I fell to the ground, dropping the gun to my side._

 _"Good bye…" he said before knocking me unconscious._

 ** _End flashback…_**

"That fucking bastard!" he raised the phone to his ear.

"What do you wants us to do boss? I mean the guys skilled it'll be tough to get to her with him around"

An evil thought popped into his head. He had a plan that sure wouldn't fail him. "I have an idea. And you best listen because I'm not going to repeat myself"

With the plan all sorted, he hung up the phone and slumped on to the used couch. Smiling to himself, looking into the distance he saw nothing but blue.

"Soon you'll be mine again. All mine. My little Blue" He laughed evilly among the dark shadows of the room.

* * *

You're forgetting something aren't you. REVIEW man :)


	5. Chapter 5

This highschool story, if i haven't mentioned, revolves around Vegeta and Bulma mainly but also with Goku and Chi chi. I just wanted that information to be cleared. I hope this story is a good read for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Secret**

Bulma was the last to enter the gymnasium, with Nappa following behind. She was happy that Dr. Briefs chose Health Physical Education as one of her subjects. He knew how important fitness was to her. She managed to make it through her first class without any hassle. No one mentioned anything about yesterdays events. She thought it was due to Nappa's presence. But turns out no one really cared much about it. Because it involved Vegeta's high-maintenance girlfriend.

Bulma took a seat on the back of the bleachers. Leaving Nappa to stand up front next to the teacher. His arms were folded over his chest as he scanned the group of students in front of him. They seemed to be frightened of him as they left a gap between themselves and her. But of course it didn't bother one student, or few. Goku stomped his way to the back hand in hand with Chi Chi, following behind them were 18 and Krillen.

"Hey what's up Bulma." Goku smiled.

She rolled her eyes at his cheery tone of voice. "Good morning Goku and." She was unsure if his companion was still mad with her.

Chi Chi frowned slightly at her uncertain expression. She realised what the problem was and gave her a small smile. "Excuse my behaviour yesterday. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, being your first day and all. I haven't been myself for a while and I guess mood swings is a symptom being a teenager?" She laughed nervously. "I hope we can be friends?" She raised her brows in hopes for a positive answer.

Bulma hesitated a few seconds before replying. "Yeah why not. I guess."

"Cool. Well let me introduce myself properly. My names Chi Chi." She said reaching her hand out.

Bulma held her hand in hers and shook it. "Its Bulma."

Chi Chi smiled taking a seat next to Bulma. 18 sat on the other side of her. While Goku and Krillen took their seats on the next row in front of the girls. Giving them space to gossip.

"So how are you liking your second day so far Bulma?" Asked 18.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply. She wasn't much of a talker. Silence was what she preferred. Looking at Nappa she noticed he wore a smirk on his face, silently laughing at her no doubt. Bulma scowled "I don't know yet. It's Ok I guess no one is bothering me today for yesterday." 'There I fucking said something' right on cue his smirk grew into an all teeth smile 'Jerk' thought Bulma. Yet surprised that Nappa was actually smiling, an abnormal expression from his usual scowl.

"I am not going to lie I hate this fucking school." Spoke 18.

"Don't listen to her she hates everything." Said Chi Chi, glaring at her friend.

"Whatever." 18 wrapped her arms around Krillens neck. While resting her chin on his head as he sat in between her legs.

"I'm with 18 this school blows." Said Krillen.

"Well my advice to you Bulma. Is you can only enjoy school more if you make friends." Chi Chi smiled "And I can help you."

Bulma stared at the raven haired girl 'This is what the Briefs wanted me to do. To make friends. Well here's my opportunity.'

"That'll be helpful. Thank you."

"Great. I can feel a good friendship building already." Chi Chi winked.

Chatter began erupting in the gymnasium as more students began entering on the second bell. "Ok class settle down." The teachers eye twitched in annoyance when the voices didn't cease on his command. He yelled over the top of them. "I said settle down!" The voices were immediately terminated. And all attention was on him.

"Good. Now that you little maggots have finally quieted down. We can begin. First i'll call your name out and you answer here. Do I make myself clear!" He shouted, though no student spoke on his command, but one.

"Yes sir!" Bulma stood up quickly. Her posture straight and her arms to the sides of her body. She answered strongly, and not a second later. Everyone including the teacher gaped at her. Except for Nappa he expected her response.

"What's your name lil lady?" Asked the teacher.

"It's Bulma Briefs, sir." She said while looking directly to the front. Her eyes quickly landed on Nappa. She noticed the proud smile on his face before staring still in the distance.

"Bulma Briefs. My name is Mr Lieutenant; basketball, baseball and football couch of West City high. And also ex-army sergeant. But you can call me Tenant." He smiled. "For the rest of you slack maggots. As punishment for not responding quick enough you will all give me 20." Moans were heard as the students moved slowly to the center of the gym. They fell to the ground, and each one began counting their reps. "You worthless maggots could learn a thing or two from the lovely Miss Briefs." He winked at her.

Bulma blushed, thrown by his unexpected comment. Making her uncomfortable she sat back down waiting for the rest of the students to finish their reps. Nappa's disapproval look went unnoticed by her as he glared at the teacher.

Goku was the first to finish as he made his way towards Bulma. Taking a seat next to her. "Wow I have never seen anyone impress Mr L, but Vegeta." Said Goku. He stared at his girlfriend who was struggling with her 3rd push up. Bulma didn't reply, she was becoming rather impatient. Tapping her foot on the step repeatedly, she was bored of waiting for the other students. Before she was about to ask the teacher something the doors flew open and a very angry student stormed in with a nagging girl following behind him.

"How dare you Vegeta. I give you everything and this is what i get."

Vegeta halted at her comment and whipped around glaring at her. "You give me everything? Is that so. And may I fucking ask what everything is exactly!" He balled his fist tightly to his side.

"I give you me you jerk! Anyone would love what you have."

"Kira." Vegeta said calmly then immediately changed the tone of his voice. "I hate you! I never wanted to date you in the first place! You're nothing but a nagging fucking whore. I know you have slept with half the fucking football team, except Kakarott. I don't want to date you…" Vegeta was interrupted by Mr Lieutenant.

"Vegeta and Kira what is the meaning of this. The both of you turn up 20 minutes late and you come bursting in and interrupting my class with your nonsense. Go outside and short your shit out, and detention for the both of you." He pointed to the door.

The class was silent looking from the teacher to Vegeta to Kira.

"No there's nothing to short out sir. We aren't together." Vegeta looked up and saw Goku.

"Argh." Kira ran out of the class in tears as Vegeta ignored her. Embarrassed that everyone had to witness her breakup.

"Now I have to go after her, great. I am not meant to leave my students, but I have no choice. Mr Nappa here will take over until I come back. I expect you all to behave am I clear?" He yells.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Mr Lieutenant leaves the gym immediately going after Kira.

The class nervously looks at Nappa, wondering what he'll make them do.

"I have no intentions of teaching you anything I am only here to keep guard of Miss Briefs and that is all. But I do expect you to be quiet. Understood?" Nappa stares each student in the eye. They all nod in response. "Good."

Bulma smirks, knowing exactly how Nappa must be feeling being around so much kids in one place. Her being the only one he could handle 'Poor Nappa.' She thought. She hadn't realised that the flame haired boy had joined her and Goku on the bleachers.

"Man Vegeta. What did you do to piss her off this time?" Asked Goku.

"You would know the answer to your question Kakarott, if you would have stayed with me this morning when she was screaming her head off at me." Vegeta looked straight ahead, looking at the others still doing their reps 'Useless fools.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Geta."

"Don't bother idiot. And call me by my name, which is Vegeta to you fool." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku sighed. "Ok. I'm going to help Chi Chi she's been stuck on her 3rd push up for the last 10 minutes." He said, walking off the bleachers leaving the two on their own.

Vegeta looked at the corner of his eyes to the girl sitting a space away from him. Wondering what to say she spoke before him.

"So you finally let go of your dead weight huh?" Said Bulma. Her eyes still fixed on the other students.

He smirks. "You can say that." He turned his attention on her. "She's quite the looker isn't she?" He said unaware he had spoken out loud.

"Who is?" Bulma turns to him, blue eyes to pure black. She sees a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. Fully denying that he was referring to her.

"No one urhm… Don't worry about it." He tried changing the subject. "So how are you liking the school?"

She frowns "Well if you count nearly being beaten up by Chi Chi and nearly fighting on my first day with some very jealous ex-girlfriend of yours. Oh and not to mention nearly getting raped by some big headed dick you can only guess how I'm feeling about this damn school." She says in a calm tone.

"If you don't like it here. Why bother coming?" Said Vegeta. But something inside him didn't want that to happen.

"I did consider it. But you see that big ape at front with the glasses." He nods. "Well you can say he's kind of like my father. He doesn't tolerate quitters. He means well and I rather be on his good side. He's all I have." She saddens as memories of her past replays.

"Doesn't your parents care for you? Is that why he guards you?" Vegeta looked at her. Wanting to know more about the girl.

"They aren't my parents. I'm adopted. They do a lot for me but I am not as close with them as I am with Nappa. It's a long story to be honest."

"At least you have a father figure." Vegeta spoke softly.

"You don't have a father?" They both look into each other's eyes, lost for a second or two.

"You can say that. He's never home, always working you know? But when he is, he's always mad at me. It's not my fault he isn't promoted. It's the only reason why I am dating that whore."

"He's hard on you huh? Asshole." She smiles. Trying to lighten his mood.

He smirks "Smart and beautiful." Once again saying it out loud.

She blushes turning her attention to the front. The students now taking their seats on the bleachers. Goku and the rest of the gang took theirs at the back, filling the gap between Vegeta and Bulma.

"So what were you and Vegeta talking about?" Chi Chi wagged her eyebrows.

Bulma blushed a beetroot red. "Chi Chi not so loud. The other students may think there's something going on. Which there isn't." She was glad everyone were chatting. They would be able to hear.

"So you do like him?" Chi chi smiled.

"What? No of course not. I have no time for boys. I'm here to learn not make out. Besides he probably already has another lined up."

"Oh come on Bulma. Don't think so negative about it. My Goku thinks Vegeta likes you, to be honest we all do. He never stutters when talking to a girl, in fact he never talks to girls like he does you. It's rare to get his attention. But he seems to have his undivided attention for you though." Chi Chi winked.

"Chi Chi if the girl doesn't like him. She doesn't like him. So lay off alright." Said 18. Slightly annoyed with the conversation between the two.

"You're just jealous because Vegeta didn't give his full attention to you when you liked him." Chi Chi spat.

"How dare you." Both girls stood up. Bulma still seated in the middle of them. The class seemed to quiet down as they stared at the back.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, a slight headache coming on. She was getting agitated with the bickering between the two. She felt as if she was in the middle of two 4 year old's fighting over a toy.

"You blonde bimbo!" Screamed Chi chi.

"Oh please. Don't even go there. You think you're so perfect don't you? Well news flash you aren't. You want me to tell everyone?"

Krillen spoke up. "18 don't."

Chi chi stared back and forth between the couple. "What are you on about?"

The class was deathly silent. All ears were tuned in on the heated argument between the girls.

18 laughs. "You really want me to tell the whole class about your 'little' situation?" She smirks, watching the shocked expression on Chi chi's face.

"I don't." 18 interrupts her.

"You're pregnant." She smiles.

"What?" Goku stared at Chi chi, a frown forming on his face.

"I was going to tell you but." Goku spoke over the top of her.

"Is this why you've been acting weird." He felt angry but sad at the same time.

"Weird? If that's what you think of me fine. Don't ever speak to me again Goku." Chi chi sprinted out of the gymnasium, all eyes on her. The class whispered among each other, no doubt about to spread false rumors.

Bulma watched as none of them chased after Chi chi, not even Goku himself. She was disgusted. "Aren't you going to go after her Goku?"

"What's good that going to do? She's just going to bitch at me." His eyes were down on the ground.

Bulma lifted his face up so she could stare into his eyes as she slapped him across the face. "Pathetic. The lot of you." Bulma ran after Chi chi. Nappa followed closely behind her. Leaving the students unsupervised.

"This isn't your problem to deal with Bulma." Said Nappa.

"I know but they shouldn't have done that to her. She's pregnant Nappa. She'll need support. Besides she's my friend." Bulma smiles. She felt good that she was helping someone in need.

"Fair enough." He nods. He felt pride swell in his chest as he could notice a big change happen with his pupil. The pair continued down the corridor of the school. They could hear muffled cries coming from the ladies rest room as they passed it. Bulma looked at Nappa.

"Go ahead. I'll be right outside if you need me." He replied as if he read her mind.

"Thanks." She opened the door, quietly walking in. She saw one of the toilets were occupied. She rapped her knuckles on the door. "Chi chi?" There was no response. Bulma sighed "Chi chi?"

"What do you want?" She replied with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Why don't you come out and we can talk? Like you said we are friends right?" Bulma smiled when the door cracked open, revealing the teary eyed girl.

"Thanks for actually coming after me. Obviously Goku doesn't love me enough to sought this shit out." She wrapped her slender arms around her waist.

"Hey that's not true. He's just shocked…"

"Shocked? What a joke. Did you see the look on his face when he found out." Her eyes fell to the ground. "He's disgusted with me. I don't know how 18 found out. You know she's never liked me to begin with." Chi chi fell to the ground, heavily sobbing.

Bulma frowned "What are you doing?" Chi chi looked up, shocked by her harsh tone. "Get off the ground. You look pathetic. Yes it's sad, but you never show weakness. Always stay strong and stand up for yourself. If they are your friends or boyfriend they would be here instead of me." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

Chi chi blinked. "Your right. Your absolutely right. I'm a strong independent woman. Thanks Bulma." She stood up from the ground and hugged Bulma unexpectedly. Bulma stood awkwardly.

"Ok that's enough." She pushed the raven hair girl away. Dusting her clothes off. "Lets head back to class alright."

"Why bother? Class will be ending in 20 minutes." Said Chi chi.

"It's to show them assholes that you're not affected by the situation you are in. It'll show them how strong you are. So come on." Bulma walked out of the bathroom, chi chi followed.

Nappa stood there. His glasses were resting on his head, arms crossed and his eyebrow was arched once his eyes made contact with hers.

"Lets head back now Nappa."

"As you wish." He let the two girls walk in front of him so he could keep guard from the back.

* * *

After the 2 girls left the room along with Bulma's body guard. The teacher arrived soon after. Not happy that he was missing 2 students and there was no one supervising them.

"The first week of school and already drama. Where is Chi chi and Bulma?" Right on cue the girls walk in the class. Nappa was beside Bulma. The teacher storms up to the teens a few inches to close for Nappa's liking.

"How dare you both leave this class without my permission? And to think I considered you a good student Bulma." He practically spat in their face. Nappa's muscles tensed in alarm. He stepped forward hoping to hit the other male in the face but a small palm rested on his chest.

"Nappa calm down. I got this." She nodded, staring him in the eye. He considered it and finally stood back, but not taking his guard down. Bulma turned to the teacher and calmly explained.

"First of all. You have a lot of nerve talking to your students like that, considering you weren't here to supervise us. It is not my body guards responsibility to look after your students. If you were here you could have handled the situation properly but you weren't. There are a few things that I don't tolerate with, but the main one I can't stand is bullying. This school has it written all over it. If you don't mind moving out of our way we would like to take our seats please sir." Mr Lieutenant was lost for words. No student showed such confidence when speaking to him. He stepped outside, eyes still glued on Bulma, as she and Chi chi walked to the bleachers taking a seat at the front. Nappa stayed out front eyes focused on the teacher. He tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"If you ever stand 1 cm near Miss Briefs again ill have your head. Are we clear?" Nappa's eye twitches, jaw clenched. The teacher stood there, sweating. He felt intimidated under his stern gaze.

"I… yeah of course." He stuttered. Nappa stood next to him, as he spoke to the class.

"The bell is about to ring. We will pick up on today's lesson next week. Whatever happened today it is to stay within this classroom. I don't want to have the principle breathing down my neck." He looked at his watch, the bell rang. "You're dismissed."

It was silent when everyone made their way for the exit. Bulma taking her time to leave.

"Bulma do you think I could sit with you at lunch I don't think I'll be welcomed at Goku and the rest of the gangs table anymore."

Bulma sighed. "I guess if you don't mind having this big ape around." She said slapping Nappa's shoulder.

"You wound me Miss Briefs." He smirked.

Chi chi looks back and forth between the two. "You guys are quite close huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah. We tight." The girls laugh.

"Enough of this non sense. I'm hungry." Nappa picks up his pace. Parting himself slightly further away from the girls, as they laugh at him.

* * *

"You're an idiot Kakkarott." Vegeta spoke truthfully.

"What would you have me do? She wouldn't speak to me even if I chased her down."

"I wasn't referring to that you imbecile." Vegeta rolled his eyes at his friends clueless expression. "Getting her pregnant you oaf. If you don't know by now it's called a condom, so you don't fuck up your life." He stabbed his fork in his chicken Cesar salad his mother made him for his lunch.

"What do I do Vegeta?"

"Bulma is right. Your pathetic the lot of you. And you." He pointed at 18. "How can you do that to your friend. Chi chi maybe a bitch sometimes but she's helped us with a lot of shit that we couldn't handle and I can vouch for that. And Kakkarott look at you sulking about this. She's right over there. Grow a pair of balls and talk this shit out with her." He rolled his eyes once again as they stared at him.

"I didn't mean to say that to her in front of everyone. I was mad." Said 18. She frowned at her uneaten lunch as Vegeta's words struck her heart. She loved Krillen but she would always feel an attraction towards Vegeta. As he was her first crush.

"I don't fucking want to know about it. I have my own drama to deal with. You guys are on your own." He slammed his fork on the table. Standing up, he grabbed his belongings and left the cafeteria. He was pissed at the fact that they would even think of dragging him into their mess. That he would not take a part of. Having problems at home and with his crazy ex, he had his hands full already.

Bulma watched as Vegeta left. As much as she wanted to leave the school she knew Nappa wouldn't allow it. But of course she felt like she couldn't leave Chi chi on her own either. She turned her eyes on the raven hair girl sitting next to her, noticing she wasn't eating.

"Chi chi you need to eat to keep your body strong. And with the situation you're in you need the nutrients."

"I know but I just don't feel hungry."

"I could eat it for you then." Chi chi frowned. When she heard an all too familiar voice she didn't expect to.

"Leave me be Goku." She snapped.

"I just wanted to talk to you Chi Chi. Please."

"Your time for talking is expired." She stood up, practically running out of the cafeteria.

Goku sighed "Bulma could you." She cuts him off.

"Don't even think about dragging me in this shit. You fucked up. Deal with it yourself. I'm just here to protect her from assholes like you and them sitting over there." Her eyes were fixed mainly on the blonde girl. "She needed you the moment that bitch opened her mouth, where were you? Nowhere. I may not know Chi chi as long as you guys do, but she's carrying your child. I hate when someone abandons…"

"I haven't abandon her." Goku yelled over the top of her.

Nappa took a step forward close to Bulma. "Cool down boy. You don't want anything to happen to the pretty boy face do you?"

"Nappa leave it. He's pathetic. Talk to me once you get your shit together. Lets go Nappa, I have a headache." He nods and grabs her backpack. Heading straight for the exit.

Goku stares after them. He felt ashamed for what he did to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Chi chi." For the first time in a long time tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Review me please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spending quality time together**

 _Hours after school_

Bulma looked out from her balcony. She had a great view of the sun set from her room. She would sit there for hours on end, waiting for the sky to be filled with the dazzling lights of the night. It helped calm her down whenever she would get emotional. In the far distance of the landscape she wondered what it would be like living with 'him' today. She frowned, knowing exactly what he would do to her. Now that she's older. Her fists clenched tightly together. She hoped that where ever he was he would be suffering as much as she did. But she knew that was not likely. She felt a presence behind her. Nappa stood at the door frame of her room.

"What do you want Nappa?"

"The briefs want you to go down for dinner. They insist I stay and dine with you." He tilts his head, while watching her. "What's bothering you Bulma?"

"Life. It's so complicated." She spoke.

"It has its challenges." He stepped closer on to the balcony. Hands behind his back.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me." She voiced softly.

Nappa turned to her. His eyebrow arched. "There's no need. I can see that you are grateful."

"How so?" Her eyes were focused on the lowering sun within the distance.

"You're happy. It may not look it to others. But you are. I noticed a change in you today. When you helped out that girl. You know the first time I met you. I could see the fear in your eyes, and the sadness plastered on your face. You were pale and shaken. But now when i stare into your eyes. They are filled with nothing but life. I know the memories will stay with you Bulma. But you know I will protect you, with my life. Nothing will harm you. So please do respect your new parents. Yes, they did inform me of the events that took place a few nights ago. You shouldn't take your anger out on them. They just want you to be happy with the life they give you. And I must say it's much better than your past life." Nappa said. He also was staring into the distance.

She smiled, finally bringing her eyes to him. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, let's go eat I'm starved."

They accompanied the couple at the dinner table. All sorts of food was spread out on the table.

"It's so good to have you here for dinner Nappa. You deserve it." Said Mrs Briefs.

"So dear how was school? It must be good if you went a second day." Dr Briefs smiles brightly at her as well as his wife. She didn't tell them she was having second thoughts about going.

"It was good." She lied. This caught Nappa's attention. He didn't approve of liars. She faced the other direction avoiding eye contact.

"Fantastic I knew this was a great idea. Well dig in. I made plenty of food to go around." Said Mrs Briefs. "And after I made dessert for all of us."

"Sounds delightful my love." Bulma observed the couple as they smiled fondly at each other. They were an odd couple in her opinion. Mrs Briefs was much younger than her husband, but they seemed happy together.

As they moved on to their dessert. Bulma poked her souffle.

"You don't like it dear?" Asked Mrs Briefs.

"Oh no. I'm just full actually." Said Bulma.

"Yes I must agree. I have had my fill as well. I must leave, it's getting late. Thank you for dinner." Nappa said.

"You're most welcome Nappa." Mrs Briefs smiled.

The couple said their goodbyes to him and walked back to the kitchen, clearing the table. Bulma's face was on the ground.

"What have I told you about lying Bulma?" He said in a stern voice. He was in his usual stance. Arms folded and head held high.

"I know I just don't want disappoint them. Don't worry I'm starting to like this school." Replied Bulma.

"Bulma!" He argued.

"Ok I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me. I'll tell them the truth." She glanced up at the only person she could trust.

He nodded. "Well goodnight Bulma. I will be here in the morning 6 sharp." He turned his back to her and slowly walked towards his car.

"Nappa?"

He stopped half way on the foot path. His back still on her "What is it?"

"Why don't you live here? They offered you a room but you turned it down. Wouldn't it be easier to live here?" She wrapped her arms around her waist. A cool breeze lightly touching her skin.

"I like my privacy. Please go back inside Bulma. Before you catch a cold." He continued to his car not taking a look back.

Bulma smiled. She could tell how much he cared for her. She watched the black coloured car speed off into the night. For some reason she felt she was being watched. Her blue eyes scanned the street. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. So she went inside closing the door behind her.

An old looking car was parked on the opposite side of the road of Capsule Corp. Callous eyes was staring at the large property, finger tapping on their knee.

"Should we take her now that her body guard isn't around sir?" Said the driver.

"No. These people she lives with are millionaires. Richest in the world. That gate surrounding their estate isn't just for decoration. One foot on that property and the whole police force will be alarmed. We don't have authority to enter. Besides I want to take out her guard first, so he's out of the way. Completely." The back seat passenger laughed evilly as the car drove away.

* * *

 _There was a loud racket coming from the kitchen. He must be home. I hate when he comes home late, means he's been drinking. I prepared dinner before his arrival. But he's mad with something._

 _"_ _What the fuck do you call this bitch." His voice was loud. It frightens me to the bone._

 _I hide under my bed. He will be bursting through my door any second now. I'm shaking with fear. Fear what he will do to me. I can hear loud footsteps coming closer to my bedroom. My eyes are watering, blurring my vision. My door flies open revealing a tall silhouette._

 _"_ _Oh. Playing hide and seek I see little blue." He's laughing. Not the happy laugh like my mummy. His laugh always sounds so scary._

 _"_ _If you don't come out now. Your punishment will only be worse."_

 _I only have one friend. And that's my teddy. Mummy said to always keep him close to me. He'll keep me safe. My eyes grow wide._ _"_ _There you are."_

 _His hand grasps my ankle. Pulling me out from under the bed. My grip loosens and my teddy. It's left underneath my bed. I kick, scream and scratch him. But I just get hit._ _"_ _You bitch!" He screams in my ear while he punches me repeated in the face._

 _It hurts. I can't feel my face. I touch my cheek and look at my hand. There's blood on it. But it doesn't surprise me. I see nothing but red when I'm with him. He throws me on my bed. Even though I had my teddy, I'm still not safe. My mummy lied to me. I scream in agony, as he punches me repeatedly on my stomach…_

Bulma's eyes shot open. Another night of a bad memory. She didn't know how much of it she could take. What she knew was she had to be strong. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse by the night, since she attended this school. "I hate you." She whispered. "Why did you have to ruin my life?" She sworn that one day if she was to find 'him' she would kill him herself. She had on sweats and a jumper. She was planning to take a short walk down the street, which was abnormal for her to do. She's never left the property this late at night and she knew Nappa wouldn't approve of this. But she needed fresh air. Putting on her sneakers she left the house.

As Bulma was dealing with her problems, someone else was dealing with there's. Vegeta's back was pressed against the wall. He was eavesdropping on his parents. It was hard for the teenager not to. They had been arguing for hours on end, since he got home from school. Luckily his little brother was not present. He was staying at a friend's house for the night. This was his opportunity. Vegeta's eye twitched. He moved from his spot, finally letting his anger go.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I'm sick of you guys fucking arguing." His fist were closed tightly. Eyes blazing with anger. He looked first to his mum then his dad. His mother's face was filled with sorrow, as for his dad he looked as angry as he was.

"How dare you speak to us like that."

"Us? There is no us. Mother despises you as much as your children do." He could see tears visible in his mother's eyes. This caused Vegeta's anger to spike. "He's having an affair mother. That's why he is always staying back at the office. And it's probably the reason why he hasn't been promoted yet, because he's fucking his bosses' wife. The only reason why the boss hasn't fired your sorry ass is because of me." He could feel the negative energy igniting from his father. It didn't worry him though. It was his mother he cared about more than his own well being. "Why do you continue to stay with him mum? I can see you're not happy. Divorce papers don't take 8 years to sign. Why are you prolonging this?" Vegeta's eyes searched for an answer within his mother, but there was nothing. Her eyes seemed to be distant. Before he could speak he was pushed into the wall. His father's hand wrapped around his throat.

"How dare you accuse me of this non-sense? I give you everything you little shit."

"You're… a… lying… piece…Bastard." Vegeta could feel his father's fingers tighten around his throat making it difficult to speak. His eyes looked to his mother. She was on her knees on the ground, tears streaming down her face while she stared into her sons.

"Mum?" Vegeta managed to speak.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. He watched as she turned her head to the side avoiding him. When she speaks his heart drops a thousand feet.

"Why must you cause trouble Vegeta. You have to listen to your father."

"That's right boy. What your mother said." He smirks. For the first time tears drop from Vegeta's eyes. His father lets go of him, letting him fall to the ground.

"I want you out of this house. I don't care where you go. I want you out immediately." His father walks out of the room leaving his wife and son alone.

Vegeta's mother stares at him. Her tears still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." Vegeta interrupts her.

"Don't. I'll never forgive you." He stands and runs to his room. Slamming his door behind him. He ignored her shocked reaction. In fact it pissed him off to see her react that way 'what did she expect' he thought 'Now where the fuck am I going to go? No way in hell am I running to that whore Kira.' Vegeta grabbed his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he calls Goku.

"Hello?" Voiced Goku.

"Kakarott."

"Vegeta? Hey man what's up. Is something wrong? You only call when something bad happens?"

"The old man finally kicked me out." Vegeta frowned at the realisation.

"Oh man that's low. Come over mine, my parents won't mind at all. You can have Raditz room, since he's gone to college." Goku suggested.

"Ok. I'm on my way."

"Did you want me to come pick you up?"

"No that's not necessary. I need to walk off some steam."

"Well see you soon, Vegs." Laughed Goku.

"Don't call me that moron." Vegeta ended the call.

He quickly threw his school uniform; Shoes; Socks and random clothes into his large duffle bag. Looking back at his room he sighed. He knew this day would come, but never knew it would come so soon. He reached the front door, putting on his sneakers and leather jacket. His hand rested on the doorknob. He felt someone standing behind him.

"Please stay safe son. I truly am sorry." Spoke a feminine voice.

"Don't ever speak to me." He slammed the door, speed walking down the street. Tears were building in his eyes. Slightly burning his eyes. As he refused for them to fall. He slowed down his pace, stopping at a nearby park. A few blocks down from his house. He walked towards the swings, noticing one was already occupied. It couldn't make out whom it was, as their back was turned. All he could make out was they had long blue hair.

"If you're planning to rape me or kidnap me, think again buddy. Because I will kick your ass."

Vegeta was surprised to hear a feminine voice speak so strongly. She reminded him of a certain girl he knew of. "I'm out here for fresh air. I'm not interested in pursuing you. But since I am not wanted here I'll take my leave."

"Vegeta is that you?" The girl turned and faced him, revealing the face behind her words.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Vegeta.

"I'm good at remembering people's voices I guess. I don't know it might be the tone of your voice that no one else possesses. It's gruff." She laughed. "You probably think I'm weird?"

Vegeta took a seat on the other swing beside her. Dropping his bag at his feet he turned to face her. "Don't assume I think that. You need to stop jumping to conclusions. Why are you out here by yourself Bulma? It isn't safe."

She averted her gaze, ignoring the question. Vegeta didn't want to push it on her so he purposely changed the subject. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah I would agree. I always watched the night from my balcony. I've never been out here on my own. It feels good." She stared upon the stars that twinkled above them.

"You've never been out at all? I assume your body guard doesn't allow it." His brows furrowed as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Sorry I just imagined the look on Nappas face if he found out I was out here and also with a guy." She smirked. "But that's not the reason. It's much more complicated than you think. I actually don't feel comfortable talking about it, no offence?" Her eyes fell to ground watching her shoes kick the dirt beneath her feet.

"I understand. You don't trust me. I can't blame you we only met yesterday." He felt a little depressed that she felt uncomfortable with him. "You know I must be honest I'm really surprised that you are oblivious of my charming good looks. Usually girls fall to their knees when I utter a single word to them. Practically begging me to bed them. Yet you're so different from them all." He avoids staring into her eyes, scared he may make a move on her if he did. She was stunning no doubt. He was shocked when she spoke though.

"I bet you take that to your advantage don't you? Using your looks to hypnotize stupid girls to bed you. You're nothing but a perverted son-ova-bitch!" She stands up from the swing placing her hands on her hips to appear intimidating. She stared into his eyes with a small frown plastered between her brows. "And to think I thought you were actually cool enough to talk to. But you aren't you're just like the rest of them horny bastards. Only wanting a woman to please them then have them disposed of."

Vegeta frowned. "What? No I didn't mean that. Well I did but." He was lost for words. He didn't realize it until now. But he has used it to his advantage. He's slept with most of the girls from his school and even some from other schools. And in the end they would all want a serious relationship with him. But of course having the reputation that he had wasn't possible for him to commit. He could see mixed emotions on Bulma's face as she stood in front of him. His eyes then softened as a tear slid down the side of her face. Unable to stop himself. He used his thumb to wipe it away. But keeping his palm resting on her face. "I didn't mean to upset you. I never Realized what i have been doing to girls. I never saw it in that way before. I apologize. Forgive me. Please." He was lost in her blue eyes as he grazed into them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know it's none of my business. But I just hate when men mistreat women. Leading them to false hopes." She wraps her arms around her slender waist. Her eyes still focused on him. "I had a rough start in life. Only Nappa knows exactly what's happened. That's why I am the way I am."

"Is this why you don't trust much people. Especially men?" She nodded then turned her face to the side. Her hair covered half her face hiding her tears from him. He knew she was about to cry because of the sniffling noises she made. Placing his hand on her shoulder he placed his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I'll never mistreat a women again. Thank you for opening my eyes." Vegeta's gasps. As he softly whispered into her ear she wrapped her arms around his neck tightening her hold.

"Thank you Vegeta." She replied.

They walked quietly down the road. Neither one of them wanting to break the silence. Both finding the situation rather awkward. It didn't take long for the teens to arrive at Capsule Corp. Vegeta looked upon the large estate. His family lived in a big house, but hers outshines theirs. "Wow I knew that Dr Briefs was rich but this is filthy rich."

Bulma blushes not liking the sound of that. She already felt uncomfortable living with them. "It's rather ridiculous when you think about it."

They walked up to the gate, standing there for a few seconds. Not sure what to do to end the night. She was the first to speak. "How are you going home? You shouldn't be out at this hour as well." She felt stupid for not realizing before.

He smiled. "I'll be Ok. I'm headed to Kakarotts for the night." He didn't find it necessary to tell her why he wasn't returning home.

"Kakarott? Oh you mean that idiot that upset Chi chi. He's a jerk. I wish you didn't hang out with him. That's probably whom you were influenced by to mistreat women. I swear if I see him again ill kick his ass."

Vegeta watched intrigued by the blue haired girl standing in front of him. He found her very attractive. Especially when she got all fired up. 'She's definitely not like other girls.' Thought Vegeta.

"But It's not my say to tell you who you can befriend or not." She continued talking. She did notice the lustful look in his eyes a minute ago as she talked about kicking his friend ass. So she changed the subject. "Well I can't let you roam on your own. Because if anything happens then it will fall back on me. And I can't let that happen. So please allow me to drive you to this assholes place."

"Woman. I said I'll be fine." Vegeta rolled his eyes. She sounded like his mother, which is why he got frustrated.

"Woman? I offer a ride and you go and disrespect me. You big jerk. You know what forget it tough guy. Walk it then. See if I care." Bulma slipped her card out of her pocket and slamming it on the pad of the gate.

 _'_ _Welcome home Miss Briefs.'_

The gate opened allowing her access on the property. She stormed inside but turned to glare at him as he stood there smirking. It angered her. "And it's Bulma you bastard." She screamed at him as she slammed the gate shut.

Vegeta watched the back of her as she ran towards the front door slamming the door shut on her way in. Not once looking back. "Interesting woman." He laughed. He did feel bad for laughing at her, but her outburst was such a turn on for him. "What a strange night." He looked at his watch noticing it was midnight. He sighed. Knowing he had a far way to walk. He sucked in his pride and called Goku to pick him up at his current location. It took him an hour and a half to arrive.

"What took you so long you fool?" Said Vegeta.

"I could ask you the same thing Veg." He laughed. "What you doing at Capsule Corp anyways?"

"None of your business. Hurry up and get us home. I need some sleep. I've had a long day I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Alright Vegeta." Goku focused on the road as he drove towards his home.

Vegeta had his head resting on the window. He had a lot on his mind. Getting kicked out of home, which shouldn't be a surprise as he has waited for the day to come. But never did he think it would be so soon. And now his mother has been brained washed by his abusive father. He sighed. But then there was that enticing blue haired girl he had the pleasure to, kind of get to know. It may have ended wrongly but he couldn't help but admire her. 'She's something else.' he thought.

* * *

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait on these chapters. I did have writers block for a while lol. But i managed to get this one down. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Last Chance

Chi Chi stared blankly into the bathroom mirror. Her left eye was badly bruised. It was both purple and blue in colour. She tried to conceal it with makeup but it was still very visible. She contemplated whether she should attend school today. But she knew very well, that her new friend wouldn't allow her to flunk out. She flinched as her step-father banged on the door viciously.

"You little whore. I knew that boy was nothing but trouble. Now look at yourself. Pregnant. You're still a child yourself. You're disgusting, worthless, whore."

Tears slid down her face as she continued to listen to her step-father's insults.

"No one loves you. Not even that little coward who got you pregnant. What did you thought that a boy his age wants to be a father? No. That's why he left you. You're nothing." He laughed as he stood behind the door. "You're fucked now." She heard his footsteps walk down the hallway. She waited until he slammed the door on his way out.

She fell to the ground on her knees. Her hands gripping on to the edge of her skirt. She closed her teary eyes tightly shut. Silently praying. _"Please. I just want this child to be safe. I can't deal with another loss if this pregnancy doesn't go well."_ She opened her eyes and thought about what her step-father had said to her. " _No one loves you."_ In her mind she thought of her real father and how he wouldn't be proud of her situation. That thought made her cry harder.

A ping sound came from her phone. She looked at it and noticed Bulma's name on it. The message read; _'Good morning Chi Chi. I have this feeling you're having second thoughts on coming to school. Am I correct? If I am you better think twice. Or I will kick your butt. I will be coming over to pick you up. So be ready please. Bulma.x.'_

Chi Chi laughed as she read the text. Her mood had lifted a little as she got ready for school. She stared in the mirror and noticed she looked too pale. She applied more makeup. Adding blush to finish the look. She put reading glasses on. So her bruise could be hidden beneath them. Satisfied with her appearance she went out the front, locking the house and waited. A black car parked at the front of her house and out stepped the tall body guard of Bulma's.

"It's Nappa right?" Asked Chi Chi. She felt extremely small compared to him.

"It is. Good morning Chi Chi." He said as he opened the back door for her.

"Thank you very much for doing this Nappa. I apologise if I am imposing." He nodded to her, but didn't say anything, so she assumed it was ok. She stepped inside and saw Bulma sitting with her legs crossed.

"You don't need to thank him. In fact he doesn't like the whole 'thank you' thing. I don't know why." She smirked. But immediately stopped as she got a clear look at her raven haired friend. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What? Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" Chi Chi fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. She felt the car move. So to avoid the awkward silence she stared out the window.

Bulma frowned. She stared into the rear view mirror and straight at Nappa who was also staring back. Both knew something had happened, but didn't want to push the pregnant teen and cause her stress upon herself and the unborn child.

They pulled up in the schools parking lot. The ride there was too quiet for Bulma. She enjoyed silence. But for some reason it made her awfully uncomfortable.

They all stepped out of the car with Nappa close behind them. As they walked to the school building they had all eyes on them. This annoyed Bulma.

"I will never get use to this much attention." She glared at all the students who passed her by and gawked at her. This caused them to avert their gaze when a pair of blue eyes would stare with fury toward them.

"Well you're pretty much a celebrity Bulma. With your father being the founder of Capsule Corp. You can only imagine why they stare at you. Think of it as admiration." Smiled Chi Chi.

"Admiration? More like a circus freak trapped within a cage, while these idiots stare and take photos of me." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let's hurry. I hate being centre of attention."

* * *

Goku had been miserable all morning. He felt lost for the first time in his life. His normal routine was to call Chi Chi every morning to see how she slept or how she was going. He would pick her up to drive her to school and to return her home safely. All that had changed since the fight he had with her and he regret dearly for the way he treated her in front of the entire class. He didn't know what to say he was mad but happy at the same time. He didn't know the first thing of being a father. When he was just a baby his father had left to go to war. But he never came back. That's what his mother had told him. He was that caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised Krillen and Vegeta had joined him in the back of the classroom.

"Did you hear? Kira is pulling a massive party tonight at hers." Said Krillen.

"Like I care about that ugly whore." Vegeta didn't care one bit. In fact he was fed up with the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Regretting every bit of dating her.

"Well apparently it's the biggest one yet. They say if you aren't invited to her party you're not one of the cool kids."

"I never categorised myself as one of the 'cool kids' anyways. I am in a group of my own. And if that's not cool then I don't know what is." Smirked Vegeta.

This made both Krillen and Vegeta burst in laughter. But Goku didn't join in on the fun.

Krillen elbowed him. "Hey bro? What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning, which is the first." Goku didn't acknowledge him.

Vegeta frowned. He was tired of his best friend crying over an easy problem that's simple to fix. Instead of cheering him up he smacks him hard on the back of his head. Finally gaining his attention. "You're fucking weak Kakarott. Grow some balls and go apologise to the woman. If she doesn't accept your apology then move the fuck on. I'm sure she is already anyways. But sad thing since she is pregnant you'll have to pay child support. That's if you don't make up with her." Snapped Vegeta. His eyes were blazing with anger as he stared at his friend.

"Oh man Vegeta that's not nice." Said Krillen. "It's amazing you two are best friends."

"Tsk. Best friends tell the truth not lie to one another. It's probably why you don't have one. You lying piece of shit." Growled Vegeta.

"You're so mean Vegeta." Krillen pouted as he stared the opposite side.

"No he's right." Goku said. Standing suddenly he dashed for the door. Ignoring the teacher behind him.

"He's right? You're so mean Goku." Said Krillen.

"You're a dummy and a lying piece of shit." Laughed Vegeta. He smiled as he watched his friend run out the door. _"Don't fuck up this time Kakarott. You only have one shot."_ Thought Vegeta.

"All I need to do is say I'm sorry for everything. Tell her I will support her 100% Yes that should work. I hope." He ran down the hallway towards Chi Chi classroom. He remembered what classes she had and what room it was in. It was probably the only thing he would remember. _"Please give me one last chance Chi Chi."_ Thought Goku as he carried on down the corridor.

* * *

Bulma's eye twitched madly as she could feel a certain girl burning holes in the back of her head. She whipped her head around and glared back at Kira. 'Why the hell are we in the same class again. Bitch probably can't even solve one mathematical problem.' Bulma thought.

"What are you staring at whore?" Asked Kira.

"Kira, mind your language." Said the teacher.

"Bulma keeps staring at me sir. I think she is in love with me. Because she's lesbian I heard." She smiled evilly as the class went full on Chinese whispers.

"So fucking immature." Whispered Bulma underneath her breath. She didn't want to act on it for the sake of the Briefs and Nappa. So she was the adult in the situation and ignored the pest that sat in the back. She faced the front and continued to jot down notes.

"I told you she's lesbian. She's probably blushing right now." Kira smirked.

Bulma's grip broke the pencil she held in her hand. She looked up at Nappa who stood in front. He motioned his head side to side. Obviously not wanting her to act immaturely by arguing back.

Chi Chi stood up from her seat. She was located 2 seats in front of Bulma. She looked back at Kira who had a cunning smile on her face.

"Will you shut up Kira? You're just saying that because Vegeta broke up with you for her. We all know he likes her. I don't see why not because she's much beautiful then you are." Snapped Chi Chi.

"Fuck up you fucking slut. You have no right talking to me like that. Why are you even at school? You're pregnant. You probably don't know who the father is either you whore." Snarled Kira.

"Kira that was uncalled for." Said the teacher "Detention for you after school."

Chi Chi frowned. She touched her stomach and closed her eyes. "This is all your fault Goku." She whispered. She ran out of the classroom in tears. She wanted to run as fast as she could. Away from everyone. As she ran out of the door she hadn't noticed Goku standing there about to knock.

"Chi Chi?" Goku yelled out to her. But she just continued running.

"Goku Son, what are you doing out of class?" Asked the teacher. The wild haired teen ignored him and ran after her.

"That's it." Yelled Bulma. She threw her desk out of her way and stalked up to Kira with clenched fists. "I'm sorry Nappa. But I've had it with this bitch."

* * *

"Chi Chi? Wait. Please." Yelled Goku.

She didn't want to stop even though she could hear him loud and clear. She wanted to escape her problems. And running was her only way. But of course Goku was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. She cast her eyes to the ground to avoid him.

"Chi Chi? Look at me please." Goku said gently.

"Why? So you can yell at me and embarrass me like yesterday?" Her whisper sounded angry.

"No. So I can apologise for the way I acted." His face dropped when she finally looked up at him. He could notice a dark blue mark on her eye. He put his thumbs under her eyes to wipe the tears. She flinched at his touch. "Chi Chi? What happened? Who did this to you?"

She stared into his eyes and began to shake violently as she could remember what her step-father did to her. "He. He hit me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "He hit me Goku. He called me a whore. He said that no one loves me. He said you didn't love me. He. He." She sobbed in his chest.

Goku returned her hug. Crushing her against him. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. "I'm so sorry Chi Chi. I should've been there for you. I didn't mean anything I said that day. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I love you more than anything, anyone. I'm so sorry Chi Chi. Please forgive me." His words sounded shaky.

"But my step-dad said you don't love me?" Cried Chi Chi.

He parted her from his body roughly. Staring into her eyes he frowned. "Of course I love you. I have been miserable without you. And it has only been less than 24hrs. Don't you ever listen to him ok? I will deal with him myself for what he has done to you."

"But." Goku interrupted her.

"No but's." He dropped to the ground on his knees and held on to her hand as he stared up at her. "Chi Chi please take me back. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean those harsh words I said to you. I'm deeply sorry for abandoning you and our unborn child. I want nothing but to be with you two till the end. I will make up for what I have done by protecting you from now on. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. But if you ever hurt me again I will kick your ass Goku Son. And you will lose me forever. And that's a promise." She gave him a small smile.

"Well let's begin a fresh start shall we?" Stated Goku. He hopped back up on to his feet and hugged her tightly. Suddenly the bell rang, it was time for their next class.

* * *

Interesting Chapter. How do you all feel about Chi Chi getting back with Goku? And she has been getting beat by her step dad. If Bulma found out, which she does have a suspicion something is up, she would go insane. Review this chapter helps a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I hate writing these things so i'll only write in a few times._

* * *

Chapter 8: Last warning

"Nappa, pick up the pace. I need to find Chi Chi before." Bulma stopped in mid-sentence. She spotted Goku and Chi Chi holding hands walking towards her. She gripped on to Chi Chi's backpack that she had left behind. "So I take it the imbecile has apologised for his idiotic actions and all the above?" Bulma frowned.

"Yeah." Goku laughed nervously. He didn't know why, but being under the intense gaze of Bulma briefs was rather terrifying. With the evil glare she was casting him who could blame him.

"Bulma, don't worry he won't make that mistake ever again." Chi Chi ensured. She herself was frighten at the expression she was shooting Goku. If looks could kill.

Without thinking about it. Bulma grabbed Goku by the collar. She stared deep into the depths of his eyes. "If you hurt her again. I'll break you. There is one thing in this pitiful world that I cannot stand. And that's men who hurt women. Whether it's physically or emotionally. I won't tolerate it. You hear me Goku." She didn't have to yell to make her point get across. She whispered as she spoke strongly in his ear. She could see beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"Yes. I hear you." Goku's voice was shaky.

"You're a coward Kakarott." Vegeta snickered. He was standing behind them watching the whole thing play out. He stopped laughing and glanced into a pair of bright blue eyes. He smirked when he noticed a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "Hello Bulma?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Beside her Nappa coughed and Chi Chi and Goku stood there with knowing looks on their faces. She scrunched her nose in disgust and glared at him. "Vegeta." She said bitterly.

"Oh. What's with the attitude? A 'Good morning Vegeta' will be nice. Don't you think _Bulma_?" He winks at her.

She immediately got goose bumps as he said her name so slowly. The truth was she couldn't stop thinking about him all night. She hardly got any sleep, which would explain the dark rings beneath her eyes. The teen was up all night training. She wanted her thoughts of him out of her mind. She was about to reply smartly when her maths teacher interrupted.

"Bulma Briefs. I said to report to the principal's office this instant." Yelled the teacher.

"Fine." She dropped Chi Chi's bag at her feet. "You left this behind." Without another word she pushed through everyone and made her way to the office with Nappa in tow.

"Wait, Bulma? Why are you going to the office?" Asked Chi Chi.

 _'_ _Argh'_

A scream irrupted from the classroom Bulma and Chi Chi had maths in. The gang all ran to the door to investigate the sound. Their eyes bulged from their sockets as they saw Kira, or what once looked like her. Her face was covered in blood. She was unrecognisable. It was like some sort of crime scene.

"That Blue haired bitch. I'll kill her. I hate her. Fucking cow. Argh." Screamed Kira.

Vegeta burst into laughter. He was the only one who found the whole situation hilarious. 'If only I could've seen the woman beat the crap out of her.' He thought to himself. "Well that will explain why the woman had to go to the office." He laughed.

"Geta. It's not nice to laugh. She could be hurt badly." Said Goku.

"She deserves it anyways." Replied Vegeta. He stopped laughing as the moment was killed.

"I'm with Vegeta on this one. She does deserve whatever Bulma did to her. She called me a whore." Snapped Chi Chi.

Goku sighed. "Let's just head to class ok. I'm assuming we all have the same class now?" Asked Goku. Everyone nodded. "Well let's go then."

* * *

"Hello Miss Briefs. I am Mrs Suey. I'm the principle here at West City high. Your teacher has informed me that you attacked Miss Arata? Am I correct?"

"Yes you are quite correct Ma'am." Bulma replied honestly.

This caught her by surprise. "You're very honest aren't you. You remind me of another student we have here. Seems you two may have a lot of things in common I see." 'Not another Vegeta.' Thought the principle. "Back to the problem. Now, I am aware that you only just started senior year here. Why are you causing trouble?" She asked.

Bulma looked Nappa's way. He wasn't looking at her. "I have nothing else to say. But that Kira deserved everything I gave her. She humiliated and bullied my first friend I made here. And I have grown quite close with. I will not just sit there and let it get out of hand." Mrs Suey interrupted her.

"I understand, but it is the teacher's duty to handle those kind of situations not you." Bulma spoke over the top of her. Not liking the fact that she was interrupted.

"As I was saying. Before you rudely interrupted me Ma'am. The problem got out of hand because the teacher didn't act fast enough. It could've been avoided if he had of sent her to you the minute she opened her mouth. But he didn't. Did he?" Her eye began to twitch once again, out of irritation.

"Miss Briefs. I had high hopes for you."

Bulma slammed her fist on the table. Startling Mrs Suey. "You don't know me. You don't know the trouble I been through. If you knew what I went through as a kid. You will understand why I beat her face to a bloody pulp. I won't stand by while my friend gets harassed by some spoiled brat who can't take no for an answer." She felt a hand on her shoulder that caused her to stop speaking. She stared up at Nappa and noticed his face soften.

"Calm down Bulma." He spoke gently.

Immediately her shoulders relaxed. She didn't realise she was tense. "I'm sorry. It's just that. I have been hearing this from every teacher 'I had high hopes in you' frankly I hate it. Just because I am the daughter of Dr. Briefs doesn't mean I'm like him." 'It's because I'm not their daughter' she thought.

Mrs Suey smiled. "Yes. I can see that. Because you're new here I won't discipline you. I won't inform your parents about this matter either. But I do encourage you not to encounter Miss Arata again. Please head back to class. Before you go take this with you." She handed the blue haired student a pink slip. "Hand this slip to your teacher so you don't get detention for being late."

"Thank you ma'am." Both Bulma and Nappa stood to leave.

"Wait. Nappa is it? Could I have a word with you in private?" Asked Mrs Suey.

Bulma raised her brow. 'What does she want with Nappa?'

"I'm sure Bulma can find her way to class safely?"

"It's ok Nappa. I can manage. You know where my class is once you're done here." Said Bulma. She noticed he hesitated a little, but later agreed.

"Ok. I will stay. But you head straight to class. No detours." Said Nappa. He made his way back to his seat. Once he heard the close the principle spoke.

"You're very protective over the young girl." She smiled.

"Well I am her body guard. It is my duty to protect her." He stared right at her. Ignoring the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks, possibly from her embarrassing comment.

"Oh yes. Of course."

"What do you want to speak to me about?" said Nappa.

"Well. I'm just concerned for Bulma. She seems a bit out of control. This isn't the first time she has attacked Miss Arata."

"Are you defending her? All I have heard come out of your mouth is Bulma has attacked this girl. Making it sound like this girl is the only victim. I was there as witness and I assure you that the girl had started it." She interrupted him.

"Yes, but."

"Excuse me. But I wasn't finished speaking." Nappa glared at her. "Now as I was saying. The girl started the whole thing on her own. Bulma was protecting her friend as she said. Of course I do agree that she shouldn't have hurt her, which I will be held responsible for as I am the one who trains her." Nappa eyed the lady suspiciously as something didn't sit well. "Are they paying you to protect the Arata girl?"

Her eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?"

Nappa could see sweat on her forehead. He could also feel her feet fidget beneath the table. 'She's definitely hiding something.' He thought. "Nothing. I think I'll head back to Bulma." He stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Before he left the room he turned his head to the side and glanced at her sideways. "There's no need to be nervous Mrs _Suey_?" And with that he closed the door.

* * *

"So? What the hell happened in maths when I left the room?" Whispered Chi Chi.

"Nothing happened. Now please I can't hear the teacher." Ever since she came back from the principal's office Chi Chi had been hounding her for information.

"Bull. We all saw Kira's face. She was a mess." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Chi Chi just leave it ok."

"Come on Bulma. Please tell me?" She stared at Bulma with big eyes and pouting lip.

Bulma frowned. "Fine. But promise that when I do tell you. You will leave me alone during class?"

"Yes I promise book worm." Laughed Chi Chi.

"Ok. Well when you left class." Bulma began telling her friend what happened during maths class.

 _"_ _That's it." Yelled Bulma. She threw her desk out of her way and stalked up to Kira with clenched fists. "I'm sorry Nappa. But I've had it with this bitch."_

 _The students made way for Bulma as she stalked towards Kira. An aura surrounded her, it was like she was on fire. Her class mates were too afraid to go near her, afraid that they will end up being the new target._

 _"_ _Don't you dare touch me bitch." Screamed Kira._

 _Bulma immediately connected her fist to her jaw. Once her opponent hit the ground. She picked her up by the throat and began hammering her nose. Breaking it in the process. Blood splattered everywhere._

 _"_ _You fucking. Piece. Of. Shit." Said Bulma as she continued hitting her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She knew it was Nappa. As he ripped her from Kira he tightened his hold as she wriggled out of it. "Let me go Nappa. I'm going to kick her ass. She spoke too much already."_

 _"_ _Bulma that's enough." Yelled Nappa._

 _She stopped moving and stared up at him. She was mad. "Why? Why should I stop? She's been nothing but trouble the moment I started here. You remember what I told you? The boy who tried to rape me? Well that boy was her fucking brother. I won't let her bring down my friend. Chi Chi is the first friend I ever made. Even though I don't seem like I'm happy about it. But I am. I am so happy that I made a friend. And I will protect her Nappa. No matter the cost."_

 _"_ _You fucking bitch." Cried Kira. "Look what you've done to my face you whore."_

 _"_ _It's an improvement. Trust me." Snarled Bulma. She bent done to Kira's level. Taking her by surprise she grabbed her by the shirt. "If you ever go near Chi Chi, upset her in anyway. I will do more than damage your face." She roughly pushed her back. Staring around the room she noticed the fear in everyone's eyes. It satisfied her._

 _"_ _Miss Briefs. I'm sorry but I need you to report to the principal's office immediately." Said the teacher._

 _Bulma didn't reply she just left the room along with Nappa._

"And then I saw you guys and went to the office and what not. There happy I told you?" Said Bulma.

"Wish I was there." A deep voice from behind Bulma startled both girls.

"Vegeta? What the heck? Weren't you seated at the back with Goku?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Well. While the two of you were so caught up in your conversation. The boy sitting behind Bulma went to see the nurse, he wasn't feeling well. And because the seat was unoccupied I asked the teacher if could move up front. I couldn't see quite well from the back." He smirked. He was looking at Bulma the whole time he spoke even though she wasn't the one who asked the question.

Chi Chi looked between the two single teens. She felt uncomfortable being with them. So she raised her hand, getting the teachers attention.

"Yes Chi Chi?"

"May I move to the back? I have a headache being so close to the board?"

"Urhm? Yes sure."

As Chi Chi grabbed her things a hand slammed on her desk.

"Don't you dare leave me with him Chi Chi." Whispered Bulma in a sinister tone. But all she got from her friend was a smile and a wave. 'Bitch.' She thought. Bulma immediately straightened her back as she felt a warm breeze touch the nape of her neck. Goosebumps traveled up her skin as he whispered into her ear.

 _"_ _You smell amazing. Just as I imagined."_

Bulma shot up from her seat. "May I please be excused?" She asked the teacher.

"But we haven't finished our lesson?"

"I really need to go to the toilet ma'am."

"If you must then go."

She practically ran out of the classroom heading down the corridor to god knows where.

"You students are quite strange." Said the teacher.

The flame haired boy smirked as he saw how flustered she looked. "Maybe I do have a shot with the delectable _Bulma Briefs."_ Thought Vegeta.

* * *

How was this chapter? Vegeta is getting a little to comfortable haha. I am still trying to keep his personality as original as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is the last chapter i have worked on. I am in the process of doing the last ones :) i am thinking of doing a sequel because this story isnt going to end well :(

* * *

Chapter 9: Final decision

"He has been training the young girl. I'm not sure for how long. But he said it himself. She viciously attacked Miss Arata not once but twice. And I think her body guard is on to me. He can tell I am hiding something I just know it."

"Now, now Mrs Suey. Relax he won't do anything harsh with you. He is against violence towards women. Just keep an eye on her for me. I want to know how she gets to school. The friends she hangs with. Everything. You got it?"

"Yes. I get it sir."

"Good." He hung up the phone and stared down at the photo he held in the palm of his hand. "Anytime soon. And you'll be mine again." The picture was of a small girl with a smile on her face. Blue hair and bright blue eyes. He could never forget her face.

Little did the principle know? Someone stood outside her door listening to the whole conversation she had with the mysterious person on the other side of her phone.

"Bulma? You left your bag in class." Chi Chi smiled as she handed her backpack. "The teacher wasn't happy that you didn't arrive to class either." She laughed.

"How could I Chi Chi? That perverted male has me in a knot."

"A knot?" Her friend laughed. "Don't tell me you're into that bondage crap Bulma."

"Of course I'm not. Forget about that. I am starving." Before Bulma took another step she realised something. "Hey? Where's Nappa? Come to think of it I haven't seen him since I left the office." Chi Chi shrugged.

"Beats me Bulma. He didn't come to class when you left. Never mind that, I'm sure he's fine. Come on you can look for him later. Let's catch up to the guys." As they approached the table Bulma was glad she couldn't spot a certain someone sitting with them.

"Hi guys." Said Chi Chi. She looked at 18 who was smiling at her. "Hi 18."

"Chi Chi, I'm sorry about telling your secret to the class and the way." Chi chi spoke over the top of her. Not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'm starving. What's everyone eating for lunch?" Said Chi Chi. She took a seat right next to Goku and Bulma was on her other side.

"Well my mum made me a sandwich for lunch." Said Krillin.

"I'm ordering lunch today. You want something Chi Chi?" Asked Goku.

"Yes please. I'll have what you have." She smiled.

"What about you Bulma?" Asked Goku.

"I will have." Someone from behind Bulma interrupted her.

"I'll get her meal Kakarott." Vegeta leaned closer to her ear. "What will it be?"

Her entire face burnt up. "No it's fine I'll get it myself." Bulma shot up from her seat and quickly made her way to the counter where most of the students stood to order their food.

"What's up with her?" Asked 18. She was curious about the new girl's relationship with Vegeta.

"Yeah she seems a little jumpy?" Said Krillin.

"She's been jumpy all day today." Laughed Chi Chi. "Especially around Vegeta."

"What? Is she scared of Vegeta or something?" Asked Goku.

"No sweetie. I think our new friend here might have a little crush on a certain delinquent." Chi Chi wagged her eyebrows as she looked Vegeta's way.

"Delinquent? Who do you think you are? Kakarott you need to train your woman properly she's obviously lacking something. Like respect." Vegeta took the seat where Bulma had occupied. He was questioning his own actions towards the blue haired woman himself. Maybe he was acting a little too forth coming. He surveyed the cafeteria, searching for a shade of blue. When his eyes landed on her he frowned. Standing behind her was Yamcha. He stood up immediately from his seat knocking the table a little and startling everyone who sat with him. He ignored there moans and advanced towards Bulma. But then stopped in his tracks.

"So you have Vegeta protecting you I see?" Said the perverted bandit.

"I don't need protection." She hissed. The harsh and violent tone of her voice clearly could be heard.

"Oh? But I think you do." He slid his hand up her thighs as he stood behind her.

Her body seemed to stiffen. She couldn't move. "Why can't I move? Why can't I just hit him?" She thought. A single tear fell from each of her eyes. She squeezed them tightly.

"Remove your hands from her immediately." Spoke a gruff voice.

"Vegeta? Not you…" As Yamcha turned, expecting to be faced with Vegeta, instead he found himself looking at very tall, built male who didn't seem to be at all happy with him. "Who are you?" He stuttered.

"If you don't remove your hand from Bulma right now boy. I'll kick your ass right into hell." The threat he spat scared him to the bone. The teen bowed his head respectfully and dashed for the exit. Nappa watched him like a hawk as he scurried out of the cafeteria.

"Nappa?" Bulma sighed in relief. She was ready to burst into tears but she didn't want the other students knowing her weakness. "Nappa? Can I please go home?" He didn't have to be told twice. He was seeing red in his vision. That was why he needed to leave the school grounds. He made way for her to go first and he would follow behind like always. He escorted her out of the school building, making her way to the car. She could hear her name being called several times, but she didn't respond. Jumping into the front passenger seat she leaned onto the window and allowed Nappa to drive in peace.

"She must be feeling sick?" Said Chi Chi, the others agreed with her except for one. Vegeta knew she was sick but not that sick you get a high temperature from. She was experiencing the type of sick that made her stomach turn. He didn't realise his knuckles had turned white. He turned on his heel heading back inside to have a small talk with Yamcha. Completely ignoring Goku as he called out to him.

"Yamcha?" He yelled over the top of everyone, gaining their attention as well as Yamcha's. He spotted him with another female, as he groped her.

"What do you want shorty." He laughed.

The girl he had been feeling up a second ago also dared to laugh along with him. This caused Vegeta to pop a vein in his forehead. He gave the girl a menacing stare that spoke "Even though you're a girl I won't hesitate to smash you into a pulp." He was satisfied when she cowardly ran from the scene leaving Yamcha standing on his own.

"Oh man Vegeta. She was actually up for bedding me. Now look what you done." Snapped Yamcha.

"Fuck that. You know what I am here to talk about." Said Vegeta in a sinister tone.

"What? You want to talk about that fine as Blue haired bitch? She's so fucking up tight. She must be a virgin. And you know how I…" The perverted teen didn't have a chance to finish. He was pummeled mercilessly in the face. The movements were too quick for him to dodge. The tall male fell to the ground in agony. Vegeta stared down at him in disgust.

"You fuck. I've had enough of your shit. How dare you lay your hands on her?" He spat on the ground.

"What do you care? You act like she's yours." Spoke Yamcha. He still had a little courage within him.

Vegeta's senses snapped. He grabbed him by the throat and picked him up slightly off the ground. "If you ever touch her again. I won't hesitate to kill you." As a warning Vegeta sent him flying towards the nearest wall and stormed off out of the building. He spotted Goku and the rest of the gang still at the spot he left them. Goku looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey Geta? You alright?"

"Kakarott I need to borrow your jeep."

"Yeah sure. But where are you going? We still have 7 hours of school left." Goku handed him his keys. They were snatched out of his hands before he got a proper answer.

"It's none of your business." Vegeta took off towards the car. They all watched the flame haired teen reverse out of the parking lot and into the traffic.

"I will never understand why you're friends with that asshole Goku." Snarled Chi Chi. She disliked her mate's best friend from the moment they met. But she felt she had no right to part them because they were friends before she met Goku.

"He is rough on the outside but he is a total softy on the inside." Smiled Goku. He had a feeling he knew exactly where his friend was headed.

A jeep parked out front of Capsule Corp. Inside an unsure boy was confused as he sat in the driver's seat. "Why the hell am I here for anyways?" He spoke out loud. He was uncertain if he was even allowed on the property. He only came for one thing only. To see if his woman was ok. He shook his head dismissing the fact that he spoke of her as his possession. But he knew he wanted her to be his. He growled annoyed with himself as he couldn't find the courage to step out of the vehicle. As an hour or so went by he blew a long exasperated sigh. "Fuck it." He opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. He didn't bother locking the car as he was in such a rich area, no one here would think twice not even once to try and steal his friends jeep. Vegeta stood in front of the large gate. He looked down at the pad, which last night the woman had used something to gain access on to the property. Before he was about to give up, he noticed a bell button located on the pad. Out of curiosity he pressed it.

 _"_ _Can I help you?" A high pitched voice answered._

"Urhm…I am from West City High. I wish…" He was immediately interrupted by the lady on the other side of the voice box.

 _"_ _Oh my. Are you a friend of my darling daughter Bulma?"_

"Ah yes I am."

"Well come on in darling." She squealed, hurting the boy's ears. The gate clicked and opened automatically. He entered and was greeted by a young looking lady who stood at the front door waving excitedly at him. Vegeta stood at the end of the stairs, having second thoughts about coming. "What are you standing there for? Come on in." She ran up to him and linked her arm with his. "Bulma came home early she isn't feeling well. Is that why you're here? To see if my little girl is ok?" Vegeta stared into her half closed eyes. He was completely confused. How could this lady be Bulma's mother? And if this is her mother then why would Bulma be sad with her life? She seemed pretty well off by the looks of things. It didn't add up. He realised he was daydreaming and she was waiting for an answer.

"Ah yes I am here to see her actually. Would you mind if I can see her now?" He asked.

"I would love to allow that, but she's in her room with Nappa right now. It must be serious because he didn't look one bit happy. So I will have to entertain you until she is available for you. Come on I'm baking cookies." She dragged him into the kitchen ignoring his protests.

"I think you should change schools."

"What? Nappa I can't leave Chi Chi. She's my only friend. If it's because I couldn't protect myself from that boy, I promise I will next time. I won't hesitate next time."

"Bulma." He warned. But of course she ignored him.

"Was it because of the fight I had with the Arata girl? I won't." She stopped speaking when Nappa's voice spoke over the top of her.

"It has nothing to do with that. But it does have something to do with that duo. I haven't confirmed it yet. But I think you are in danger. I overheard a conversation the principle was having over the phone. And the main subjects of her talk was you. She informed someone that I have been training you. I am extremely worried." He walked to her bed and sat next to her. "I have a hunch that those siblings may have something to do with this as well. I noticed as the principle seemed to be protecting that girl. I need to look into this further. But to be able to do that I can't have you going to that school anymore." Nappa's eyes were everywhere but at her.

"But I don't want to. I've never been this happy before." She cast her eyes to the ground.

"I know. But I can't allow you to go. Without me there who knows what would happen Bulma."

She was about to reply when her bedroom door opened abruptly. Her face flared up immediately when she saw who the intruder was. "What the heck are you doing in my house?" She yelled. She looked at Nappa to see if he would throw him out, but he made no move. She watched as he bowed.

"Sir. Please allow me to protect her. My fellow mates enjoy her presence. It would sadden them greatly if she doesn't return."

Bulma stared at him in awe. Here she thought of him as nothing but another perverted boy. But she was mistaken. "Vegeta?"

Nappa frowned. "Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into boy?"

"I understand sir." Vegeta didn't know what possessed him to interrupt them. And now he was pledging his life to protect some girl he barely knew. But when he heard the larger man say that she will not attend his school anymore he couldn't stop himself. If he wanted a chance with the girl this was the only way.

"How can I even trust you? I can't put Bulma in the hands of a boy who has a silly little crush on her." Nappa raised his voice a little to intimidate the young teenager, but to his surprise he saw fury in the dark onyx eyes that stared back at him.

"With all due respect sir. But I saved Bulma before, and I'm sure she informed you. I am more capable in handling things from now on. I think I am more suited to protect here."

"Is that an insult boy?" Nappa stood from his sitting position and was now inches from Vegeta's face.

"Well…" Vegeta dodged the hook that Nappa threw at him. He knew the older man had reached his limit and expected him to fight. Vegeta ducked as a fist went flying toward his head. He took the time to grab the older man's hand squeezing it in the process. Vegeta twisted his arm and held his head with his other hand, keeping him in place from behind. He took a glance at Bulma and noticed she wore an utterly surprised look on her face.

"No one has ever managed to put me on my knees head on." Nappa admired the strength he could feel that the boy possessed. "Let go of me now boy." Vegeta did as he was told, but he still stood his ground as he watched Bulma's guardian stand. The room was filled with major tension. Both males stared intensively into each other's eyes. Bulma was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Can you two stop gawking at each other? Nappa I am more capable of protecting myself."

"No you can't" Spoke both Vegeta and Nappa. This infuriated Bulma.

"I can so." She yelled.

"Bulma. I may have trained you, but you're still just a girl. You're still not able to protect yourself. This incident with that boy has happened too many times, and you can't even get him away from you in inches." Nappa said gently. He could see tears build in her eyes, refusing to fall. "As for you boy. You may have put me on my ass. But I will not have her going to that school. It's too risky." He glared down at the scowling face staring back at him with equal hate. "My decision has been made and that's final. I will inform both your parents." With that Nappa took his leave from Bulma's room. He knew he wouldn't be welcome there anymore. But it was for her own safety. Now that he knew she would be safe at home, he could continue on with his search.

* * *

Oh no. Bulma isn't allowed to go to school. And who is Nappa searching for? Does this mean Vegeta won't get his chance to be with Bulma? You are all going to have to wait on the next chapter. Review :)


End file.
